


Like Pieces of a Puzzle

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: In which Makoto loses his memory and struggles with trying to get things back to normal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until I finished FIE but I'm so full of ideas for this fic that I couldn't wait. Enjoy!

When he woke up, the first question they asked was his name. He knew what a name meant, it's what others call you, a word that's used to identify you, but the meaning of a word was useless if one didn't know the answer. The answer was Makoto Tachibana, and he they had to tell him.

The same thing had happened when they asked for his age and date of birth, he couldn't remember any of it. Sure, he remembered what they meant, but he had no recollection of what his connection to these words were.

But it was weird, he knew where he was. A hospital, but he had no memories attached to it. He knew the people around him were doctors, and that he was a patient, but he had no recollection of being in a situation like this before.

The doctors told him he had amnesia. And everything started to make sense. They told Makoto that it was likely that it was only temporary. Just avoid head injuries, and take his medications. And just like that they released him.

The people who take him home, are people who claim to be his family. He has a father who wears glasses and talks encouragingly. He has a mother who is caring. He has two younger siblings, twins, that are rambunctious and call him "Onii-chan!"

Makoto couldn't remember them, and it broke his heart.

His mother allowed him to stay in from school for a few days, since Makoto seemed nervous to go to school. He felt like he needed to get a better grip of himself before returning despite the doctors assuring that it was all temporary and that he'll be fine.

But he knew he had friends at school, even if he couldn't remember who they were. And he didn't even know who he was, he didn't want to worry his friends even more than they probably were.

"Haru-chan will bring your homework." She had told him.

He had no idea who "Haru-chan" was but if his mother spoke so casually about this person, they had to be close to the family.

His days from school were mostly spent with him sleeping, only awake to take his medications, eat or try and do work from school. On the first day, he had scavenged for something, anything, that could help him figure out a little more about himself. Aside from a few drawings about how much his siblings love him, and one really good drawing of himself done by "Haru-chan", there was nothing.

On the third day, when he woke up, he had expected his mother to be by his bed, reminding him to take his medication or asking him to come down for dinner. Sometimes the twins would come in and he would play with them until they grew tired. But that wasn't the case.

This time there was a boy, who looked to be about his age with black hair and tan skin. The boy's head was down, focusing on homework that was at the table in Makoto's room. The brunette stared at him, confused as to why he was here, and acting like it was normal to do work while the host was asleep. He watched him for a few minutes, until he just stood up, packed his things and went over to the bed. Makoto closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

He felt a hand push back his hair very slowly, as if they wanted to stay for longer. And then, the boy takes a deep breath.

"I can't stay tomorrow. I've been skipping practice." He said in an enchanting voice.

Makoto waited for more, but there's only silence, followed by the sound of his door opening and closing and Makoto was so tired, he drifted back into sleep. When he woke up, his mother was there to give him medications.

He had completely forgotten about the boy until two days later. It was a Saturday, and Makoto had decided to dedicate the whole day to working on his homework. He was surprised to have found it fairly easy, thanks to a clear explanation of the work done by a classmate. Perhaps it was even by the mysterious "Haru-chan" who delivered his homework; who he still had to meet. He breezed by everything except for English, where it seemed like the classmate struggled in the subject, because of how the notes were written.

He was still trying to figure out what to do when the door opened. Makoto turned to the door to happily greet whoever was coming in but he froze.

It was the boy from earlier, carrying a tray with soup in his hands. He too was frozen, his startling blue eyes wide.

In that moment, he had no idea why he thought it was a great idea, but he blurted out, "You're the guy from the other day."

The boy rolled his eyes as Makoto blushed because of his slip up. It didn't help that the boy had nothing to say to Makoto, which only worsened the embarrassment.

"Your mother asked me to bring this up for you." The boy said as he placed the tray on the table next to Makoto. The boy remained standing and didn't move.

"Thank you," he replied setting aside his homework and taking the soup.

The boy nodded, standing awkwardly next to Makoto, as if he wasn't sure what to do. For somebody who his mother lets into his room without warning, he's awfully quiet.

"Would you like to sit?" Makoto offered.

The boy nodded and sat down next to Makoto. "Did my notes help?" He asked.

Makoto looked down at his English homework, so it was him who wrote all of the explanations for the homework. The thought that this guy, with the sapphire eyes and has yet to smile had probably given up a lot of his time to write detailed notes for Makoto, warmed his heart.

"They really did, thank you." Makoto replied, "You didn't have to do that."

The boy's lips twitched, and the brunette wondered if that's the closest thing he'll ever get to a smile from him. The boy opened his mouth to say something and then suddenly closed them, as if it was something that wasn't appropriate to say. Instead the boy turned his head away.

"It isn't that big of a deal..." he said in a hushed voice, "You're a smart guy anyways...."

"Right," Makoto continued to have the soup. From all week, that one statement from the mysterious boy was the only thing he had gotten about himself. Perhaps, since he's here already, he can get more information out of him. The boy seemed to know Makoto fairly well, and if his mother trusted this guy alone with him, even if Makoto couldn't remember him, it had to mean something.

"W-who are you?" Makoto asked.

The boy's sapphire eyes looked into his before turning away again, "I'm Haru, your neighbor."

"Haru-chan?" Makoto asked.

Haru huffed, "Drop the -chan."

The way he responded seemed like it was something that happened regularly between them. Makoto wanted to press on but he didn't want to make Haru uncomfortable either.

"You don't have to worry about me," Haru said, "If you want to know something. Just ask."

He almost froze. His neighbor can read his mind. He looked at the boy next to him and searched for something in those eyes. Did he used to be able to read Haru as well as Haru reads Makoto?

"O-okay." Makoto took a deep breath. Haru was willing to help him and he wanted to ask everything he can.

"Where is your house?" Makoto asked.

Haru stood up and leaned over the bed to the window and drew the curtains. It revealed a house across the street.

"There," He responded, "I live alone and you're over there as much as I'm over here. You usually come by through the back door, it's always unlocked."

Suddenly as if an instinct of Makoto's came to being, he stood up and came over to Haru, worry bubbling inside him.

"Haru, that's not good! A robber could come in and take your stuff! You need to protect yourself!" He chastised.

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, as if it was something that's done regularly.

"You used to say that all the time too. Relax, it's a calm neighborhood."

Makoto nodded as he sat on his bed, Haru sat next to him.

"Do I...do anything?" Makoto asked.

Haru nodded, "We swim. You're the captain of our school's swim club."

How regularly does he see Haru? It's gotten to the point that it seemed like they spent every waking moment together.

"We do." Haru said.

Makoto blinked, not sure what Haru was talking about.

"You were thinking if we spend a lot of time together and we do." Haru explained, his blue eyes growing softer, as if he was remembering something.

Makoto nodded not sure what to else to say. He was suddenly uncomfortable, knowing that Haru knew him so well, and yet Makoto didn't know a thing about him even though he used to. It wasn't fair, Haru seemed to have a wall around himself and somehow Makoto had gotten to the other side and here he was, standing on the outside again. The brunette wondered how long did it take for the original Makoto to climb over that wall. A year? A decade? A second?

There's the sound of a phone ringing and they both jump. Haru picked it up and handed it to Makoto.

"It's one of your friends," Haru said and Makoto looked at the name of the caller.

"I'm...not in the mood..." Makoto answered and Haru's eyes widened.

He, himself, felt guilty about ignoring it. It felt wrong, against his nature, but he really didn't want to talk to whoever was calling. He just wanted Haru by his side, to figure himself out before anything else.

Haru's lip twitched as he set the still ringing phone down, "Suit yourself."

"At school...what's it like?"

The boy shrugged, "You have a lot of friends. You usually sit with the swim club for lunch."

"Oh...do I...have somebody?"

Haru frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like...a girlfriend?"

Haru shook his head, "No."

"Did you know if I...you know...liked anybody?"

His friend's eyes blew open and he blushed. It was a very subtle pinkish hue on his face that made Haru look adorable. He averted his eyes from Makoto, as if it was embarrassing. He shook his head again, "Not that I know of..."

"C-can...can you tell me if I was a good person?" Makoto asked.

Haru's expression softened, the pink hues on his face darkening as he remained quiet. The brunette frowned.

"I realize it's a weird question, it's okay if you don't--

"It is a weird question." the black-haired boy admitted, "Because it's coming from the nicest guy I know."

Makoto blushed, "Really? I mean, I would hope so but I wouldn't go so far as--

He felt a smooth hand on top of his and he turned to meet the intense stare of those sapphire eyes. If his face wasn't completely red from before, it was now.

"You are the kindest person I know." Haru reaffirmed, his face beet red. Makoto wasn't sure if he felt guilty for finding it cute, or for making Haru uncomfortable.

His hands left Makoto and left the brunette aching for more of his touch. They were silent for a few seconds, neither sure what to say. Then Haru grabbed Makoto's homework.

"You need help with English right?" Haru asked already flipping through the packet.

"Yes." Makoto answered.

Haru looked up, those sapphire eyes sparkling in a way that took Makoto's breath away. It was in that moment that Makoto realized that look in his eyes was one of the most beautiful things the brunette could ever witness.

"I'll help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes. I'll fix them later.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's first day back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Makoto slammed the alarm off as he groggily got out of bed. It was his first day back to school since the accident. Makoto got ready for the day, changing into his uniform and gathering his books. He was nervous, but at the same time happy to finally get of the house after a week of staying at home. Besides, Haru would be there, and he knew that his neighbor would help him.

"Good morning Mako-chan." his mother greeted as he walked into the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready on the table."

"Thank you," Makoto said as he began eating breakfast.

"Now Mako-chan, I know you'll have to go to school eventually, but it's alright if you want to stay a little longer at home. You're in an odd situation and if you don't feel ready, I will allow it."

"I'll be fine. I mean, I have to go eventually right? The sooner the better." Makoto replied, "Besides, I'm sure my friends miss me, and Haru will be there if I need anything."

His mother sighed and smiled, "Alright Mako-chan."

Just then the doorbell rang and his mother went to get the door.

"Good morning Haru-chan!" she said, "How unexpected that you're here today!"

"Is Makoto still here?" Haru's quiet voice asked.

"Yes of course! He's in the kitchen eating."

Haru appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, dressed in his uniform as well. It was odd seeing Haru in his uniform, since Makoto had only seen him in casual wear before. He looked attractive. Not that he wasn't attractive before but it was a different kind of attractive. 

Haru sat across Makoto at the table. Haru waved his hand; his silent way of saying hello.

"Good morning Haru!" Makoto greeted as he continued with his breakfast, "Have you eaten yet?"

Haru shook his head, "I got out of my bath and immediately came here."

"Here you go Haru-chan," Makoto's mother placed down a plate of waffles in front of him, "It's nice to eat something besides mackerel for once, right?"

Haru nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" she replied as she patted the boy's shoulder, "I'll leave you two alone now. Makoto, remember to grab your lunch on the counter before leaving okay?"

"Okay!"Makoto responded as his mother left the kitchen. When she was completely out of sight, Haru pushed his plate of waffles towards Makoto.

"You're not going to eat the waffles?" Makoto asked, "But won't you be hungry all day?"

Haru shook his head, "I lied. I ate before coming."

"Then why--"

Haru lifted the plate and tilted it above Makoto's own. He dumped the waffles unto the plate. "You need to eat a lot more than _that_ if you're going to school today."

"Haru." Makoto whined, "I'll be fine without these extra waffles."

"If you want to go to swim practice today it won't." Haru asked before pausing, "You...do want to go to practice right?"

"Yes of course," Makoto said, "I want to swim with you."

Haru's eyes widened before averting away from Makoto. The black-haired boy pouted before mumbling, "You need to eat."

Makoto hummed and nodded before pouring syrup all over the waffles Haru had given him. He really shouldn't complain, the waffles were pretty good.

After Makoto finished eating, they picked up their bags, grabbed their lunches, and began heading to school. As they walked out of Makoto's house, Haru pointed to the house that was just above the stairs. Makoto immediately recognized it as Haru's house.

"That's your house isn't it?" the brunette said.

Haru nodded before turning away from his house and descending down the street, "Tomorrow you're picking me up there."

"Oh," Makoto responded before tailing after his neighbor.

Haru pouted before cautiously asking, "Are you...alright with that?"

Makoto nodded, "Of course, you picked me up today so I think it's only fair. Same time?"

The black-haired boy paused, his sapphire eyes wide. They were sparkling but his face was concentrated as if he was trying to solve a hard problem. Makoto paused as well.

"Is...something wrong?" Makoto asked.

He wished he can read Haru's expression and be able to tell what's bothering him so much but the way Haru's eyes study Makoto's don't convey a message to the brunette. Haru looked away, a frown on his face before muttering, "It's nothing."

It's a lie, but Makoto doesn't want to pressure Haru into confessing what was on his mind. Instead, Makoto will learn to read again the mind of his best friend.

They walk along a beach on the way to school. They walk between the coast and the stores that are beginning to open for the day. They range from boutiques to souvenir shops to small restaurants. Makoto wondered to himself if he grew up to those small businesses, buying Haru his birthday presents at the souvenir shop and frequently dining at one of those restaurants he passed by. Did he go often with his family? Did he and Haru go there during their free time and just hung out? Were there great memories that occurred there, ones that Makoto have lost? Just how many memories were there? And why had he have to forget them?

He realized his walk with Haru had been silent for the most part, and he wanted to ask about the stores and his history with them, but Haru's sapphire eyes are on him each time he tried to speak; he'd forget about the question and study Haru's marvelous eyes.

They reach the high school, a typical small and average one from a suburban town on the coast of Japan. That was Iwatobi High. Or at least that was Makoto's first impression. He wasn't sure why he was able to describe it like that, since there were no other school, as far as his memory went, to compare it to. But it just felt _right_ , so Makoto went with it.

Walking down the hallways of the school he had been stopped by several people.

"Welcome back Tachibana-senpai!" an underclassmen called out.

"Hey Tachibana-senpai! Are you feeling better? I baked some cookies for you!" a girl had said with a red-face, while handing the brunette a paper bag.

"Oi Tachibana! How come you haven't responded to my messages?"

"Tachibana-senpai! I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

"We should hang out some time!"

"Tachibana-kun text me if you need help catching up with your homework!"

It was overwhelming for Makoto. The brunette didn't know he was so well known, and _liked_ at school. He was so surprised that he could only manage to chuckle, and say "Thank you." as a response.

"Haru," Makoto whispered as they continued to walk to homeroom, "You didn't tell me I was so popular."

The shorter boy simply scoffed, "That's your fault for being a mother hen."

Makoto frowned. Right. He shouldn't blame Haru for something that was clearly his own doing. However, a warning would've been nice.

As soon as they entered their classroom a horde of his classmates surrounded Makoto.

"Tachibana-kun, you're back!" a girl said.

"Oi Makoto! Are you alright? You haven't answered any of my calls." a boy said.

"I read about what happened, I'm so glad you're alright!" another girl said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Welcome back!" Another classmate said.

They weren't the only ones who crowded around Makoto. It felt like the whole class except for Haru had surrounded the tall brunette. They all welcomed him back, like they were all old friends of Makoto. But they were all strangers, that talked over each other and fought for attention to Makoto. He felt guilty. He wanted to know their names, he wanted to thank them for their kindness and their support. But he couldn't, so he just stood uncomfortably trying to listen to everything what everyone had to stay. After a few moments everybody realized Makoto's discomfort and paused. Makoto wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the blank, hurt and confused faces of his classmates. All he knew that it was long enough for Makoto to start sobbing. Again the room began to fill up with chatter.

"Tachibana-kun! Are you alright?" They all asked. Somebody had laid a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

It wasn't fair. He wanted to remember them all. He wanted to tell them about his weekend, and laugh with their jokes and reminisce in memories. He wanted to compliment the blonde girl's earrings, wanted to ask the girl holding a bag of homemade to teach him how to cook it. He wanted to swing his arm around the grey-haired boy's shoulder and tell a joke. And they could do that with him, but he couldn't. Not without his memories.

The brunette opened his mouth to speak, to apologize and say _something_ , but nothing came out. He bit his lip and blushed at his embarrassment as tears streamed down his face. The class began to panic, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry." Makoto finally managed to choke out through his sobs.

"Sorry for what?" a boy asked.

"You're all strangers to him." a voice chimed in.

Makoto stopped crying and wiped away a tear as he met Haru's sapphire eyes. They were burning into everybody, even Makoto was frightened. At the same time the look gave Makoto a sense of security. _Haru was protecting him._

"What?" that same boy from before asked, "We've known each other for years how could he possibly--

"The accident," Haru cut him off, "was so traumatic for him that he has amnesia. He doesn't even know your names."

Everybody looked at the brunette with faces of guilt. As an attempt to comfort them and soothe his wary heart the brunette smiled and said "It's alright. None of you knew."

Everybody smiled apologetically as Haru grabbed Makoto's wrist.

"C'mon," Haru said, "Let's go take our seats."

Perhaps Haru's words weren't only intended for him, because everybody else returned to their seats as Haru guided him to the back of the classroom. As they took their seats a brunette boy teased them, "He may have forgotten us, but he certainly remembers you, huh Nanase?"

Haru pursed his lips as he looked away from the classroom. He looked annoyed but Makoto had a feeling that wasn't quite it. Those sapphire eyes had definitely changed from anger to something different. Guilt? Sadness? Makoto couldn't tell. But he sure wish he had. Again Makoto was frustrated that the boy next to him knew him so well, and yet he was a mystery to Makoto.

" _Huh_?" the boy continued, "Nanase has nothing to say to that?"

The black-haired boy turned to face his classmate his sapphire eyes dimming as he admitted, "He didn't even know who I was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Oi Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" a short blonde boy with magenta eyes called out to the pair, "Over here!"

Haru turned to Makoto and stared at him for a few moments. Makoto fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable with the intense stare down Haru was doing. Then Haru bit his lip and said, "Would you like to eat lunch with our team today?"

"Yes." Makoto said, "I would like to."

"You sure?" Haru looked up at the expectant blonde, "Nagisa can be...overwhelming."

"You told them about the situation right?"

"Of course but..." Haru bit his lip and looked away. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Again the brunette was left to wonder what Haru was trying to convey. He wished that he can read him as clearly as he once had.

"It'll be alright." Makoto assured with a smile, "You'll be there."

Haru sighed as he began to walk towards the direction of the blonde boy. Makoto followed close behind. Sitting with the blonde boy was a taller boy with purple hair and red glasses and a girl with long red hair. Was this the whole swim team? Makoto had expected more members, especially since the former Makoto was so popular. But then again, it was better to have to re-acquaintance himself to a smaller group of people rather than a bigger one. Especially if he was the captain of the swim club.

Makoto shyly sat down next to Haru. Immediately the blonde boy went up to Makoto, those magenta eyes overly excited. The brunette gulped as the blonde giggled.

"Hello Mako-chan, I know you don't remember me, but it's me! Nagisa!"

"It's nice to meet you...again?" Makoto awkwardly responded.

"Nagisa-kun you're being too overbearing." The boy with the glasses scolded.

"Eh-heh, sorry Mako-chan..."

The brunette shook his head, "No it's okay, you weren't overbearing at all..."

"Really? What a relief!" The blonde boy said as he took a bite of his sandwhich.

"My name is Rei." The boy wearing glasses introduced himself, "I'm the newest addition to your team and just recently learned how to swim."

Makoto nodded, "Nice to meet you...er...a-again? Rei."

"And I'm Kou!" the red-head said, "I'm your tough manager."

"Or so she thinks," Nagisa whispered.

"I can hear you!" Kou said defensively.

"Sorry Gou-chan!"

"Kou." she corrected.

"Anyways," Nagisa changed the topic and turned to the brunette, "Are you going to practice today?"

Makoto nodded, "I already missed a week of practice, now that I'm back to school I don't want to miss anymore."

"Committed like always," Kou said.

Makoto froze from unpacking his lunch and thought about what Kou had told him. Was he really that committed to everything? Was this why they chose him as captain?

"Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked, pulling the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was informing you everything you needed to know as captain. Now remember--"

Makoto zoned out again and quietly ate lunch.

Before he even knew it, the day had ended and the hallways were filled with students eager to leave the building. At the same time, Makoto and Haru lingered at the back of class, waiting for the hallways to clear before heading to swim practice. Haru seemed agitated, looking out the window where the pool can be seen, and impatiently tapping his foot. Haru never said a word, but anybody could see how much Haru wanted to go to practice.

When they finally decide to head down to practice Haru's walking was so fast Makoto struggled to keep up. Was he that excited for practice?

They were the first ones to arrive to the locker rooms, and the two dropped their stuff in cubbies next to each other. As soon as they dropped their things, Haru stripped off his shirt and pulled down his pants in an instant. Makoto did a double take. He had certainly _not_ expected the black-haired boy to have been wearing his jammers under his normal clothes. Oh god. Was he wearing them the entire day?

After the initial shock of Haru's habits, Makoto's eyes traveled to the rest of Haru's body and he did another double take. His best friend's body was absolutely stunning. He was well-toned, with washboard abs and muscular arms. His jammers were tight enough to not leave much to the imagination.

Makoto blushed as he began to unbutton his shirt still watching Haru retrieve his goggles. Even his ass was well-rounded. Suddenly, Makoto felt very uncomfortable being a swimmer with Haru. His heart was beating rapidly as he continued to change. How did the old Makoto withstand Haru's sexiness?

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan stop staring at each other like a lovesick couple and do something!" Nagisa said.

The two boys jumped, not realizing that they had zoned out. Makoto's blush deepened as he pulled up his jammers and grabbed his swimming goggles.

"R-right! Let's go Haru." Makoto said as he exited the room. Haru followed closely behind. "Haru should we wait--

At the sight of the pool, Haru's eyes began to sparkle with enthusiasm and ignored Makoto's question, choosing to immediately jump into the pool.

"--for them?" Makoto finished his sentence as he watched Haru begin his warm ups. The brunette sighed and strolled over to one of the lounging chairs and sat on it. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he assumed that waiting for his teammates was the best thing to do. As he waited, he watched the black-haired boy swim his laps. If Makoto said he was sexy half-naked he was ethereal while swimming. Makoto's jade eyes couldn't look away from the elegant form of Haru's freestyle. He looked so carefree as if he belong in the water, as if he was one with the water. Haru was by no doubt the most beautiful while in the water, and Makoto's heart skipped a beat as he watched. Did the old Makoto watch Haru swim as well? Did he compliment Haru about his swimming?

As soon as Nagisa and Rei came out, Kou and the adult adviser, (who turned out to be his literature teacher) came by and ran a brief meeting with Makoto on what his duties were supposed to be as the captain.

"Haruka-senpai!" Kou called out to the swimmer, "Makoto-senpai needs to update you on what we're doing today!"

Haru came up to the starting blocks and lifted his head. He looked around as if he was searching for something. Those sapphire eyes finally landed on Makoto and he held out his hand.

"Help me up please."

Makoto nodded as he came up to the edge of the pool and took Haru's hand. "Okay Haru!"

The brunette helped his best friend up. Haru's hands felt soft and smooth in Makoto's hand. Once Haru was out of the pool, they let go of their hands. Makoto wished he could continue holding Haru's hand. However, Haru seemed slightly annoyed.

"You seem to really like the water do you?" Makoto teased.

Haru's sapphire eyes softened at Makoto's comment. "Yeah."

After that, practice started. Makoto swam backstroke, trying to get back into the feel of the sport he did before the accident. And after that, the four of them worked on the relay. Before the brunette knew it, practice was over and the four of them were going their separate ways.

"Tomorrow we should work extra hard!" Nagisa said.

Rei nodded, "We haven't had raised the difficulty of our regimens since Makoto's temporary leave. At this rate, we'd never be able to beat Samezuka."

"Samezuka?" Makoto asked, "Are they a rival team?"

"You can say that," Nagisa said, "We have occasional joint practices with them and Haru-chan has a rivalry with Rin-chan!" The blonde winked at Haru, "Right?"

Makoto turned to the black-haired boy beside him who shrugged, "He makes a big deal out of everything."

Nagisa laughed, "But you always join in don't you?"

Haru huffed and looked away. The brunette laughed.

"Well I'm looking forward to our next joint practice, when will it be?" Makoto asked.

"Two weeks..." Haru quietly responded.

"Alright! Well we'll see you tomorrow! Bye Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" Nagisa waved.

"Have a nice evening Haruka-senpai, and Makoto-senpai!" Rei said.

"We'll see you! Bye!" Makoto called out waving his hands in farewell. The two boys stood next to each other quietly for a few seconds before the brunette turned to the other, "Shall we get going?"

Haru nodded. The two began to walk back home. They were again walking along the beach, and Makoto could see the now open stores. But then his direction averted to the beach where a group of little boys were playing.

"I would really like to swim with you in the ocean someday." Makoto admitted, "It'll be fun."

Haru stopped dead in his tracks and the brunette looked at him curiously, "Haru?"

The black-haired boy was trembling, his sapphire eyes looked like they were starting to well up. Was Haru actually going to cry? He didn't seem like the type to do so. But then again, Makoto was supposed to be the closest to Haru, so it would make sense if Haru wasn't feeling well, he'd confide in Makoto.

"You," Haru said with a distant voice, "You used to be..." he shook his head.

Makoto's eyes widened. It seemed like a curtain had been lifted, or Makoto had finally shrugged off a veil. He could read Haru. He could see the pain Haru was in, and the cautious glances and everything that was conveying messages to Makoto.

And that's when Makoto realized it was all an illusion. Haru was the easiest person to read. It's just that nobody bothered to figure him out, intimidated by the aloof aura Haru gave. Even Makoto was put off by it. But now it was like the mirage had faded, and Haru's emotions were as clear as day.

There's a mixture of heartache and happiness in Haru's emotions but they all spelled one thing clearly to Makoto.

_You're not afraid of the ocean anymore._

Haru looked at Makoto, those sapphire eyes tearing up. For the first time the black-haired boy smiled and Makoto's heart skipped a beat. It was the purest thing the brunette had ever seen, aside from being the most beautiful.

"I would love to swim with you." Haru took his hand and closed his eyes, a blush and a smile present on his gorgeous face. Makoto's blush deepened. What was he doing? He doesn't remember how exactly was his relationship with Haru but that wasn't something normal best friends did right? Makoto could feel himself panicking as Haru looked back up at Makoto. Sapphire and jade eyes met before the black-haired boy turned around and began dragging him to the beach.

"Uwah Haru?" Makoto asked as they walked across the sand, "What are you doing?"

Haru turned to Makoto and chuckled, "Obviously bringing you to the ocean."

"But!"

"Don't worry we're not swimming today." Haru released Makoto's hand and sat down on the sand. Haru removed his backpack and placed it behind him. He looked up expectantly. _Come and sit with me_. Makoto obliged. Haru turned to face the sky. It was a beautiful sunset in hues of orange, red and yellow.

"We sometimes just sit here and talk about whatever." Haru explained.

"Oh," Makoto responded. It was oddly romantic that the old Makoto and Haru would go to the beach and watch sunsets together. He imagined them talking in hushed and calm voices, talking about their day, reminiscing memories and simply just enjoying each other's presence. He was kind of grateful that Haru was showing all the things the two used to do. Haru obviously valued his friendship with Makoto, and wanted to help Makoto revert back to his old self.

"Thanks for helping me." Makoto said as he fidgeted with his hands, "It...really helps me figure out some things. I hope that I'm still the same Makoto you've known your whole life."

Haru sighed, "I wouldn't get too excited. I hate change."

Makoto chuckled, "Did I hate it too?"

"Yeah," Haru responded as he turned his head to Makoto, "You hated it."

Makoto looked back at Haru and smiled, "Am I the same Makoto?"

The black-haired boy rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'd hope so. He's always been by my side."

Makoto held out his pinky, "I promise I'll do that."

Haru looked down at the pinky and looked up at Makoto. He was confused.

"It's how the westerners do an oath."  Makoto explained, "They intertwine their pinky fingers and then vow to keep their promise."

How did he know that? Beats him, he probably read about it somewhere. _Weird,_ he remembered something as trivial as that, but not where he liked to hang out with his best friend.

"Oh," a blush began to creep up Haru's ears as he intertwined his own with Makoto's "Okay."

Makoto blushed as their fingers remained intertwined. Neither were sure whether to let go or stay.

"Uh..."

"Should we..."

"This was your idea." Haru said.

"Alright I guess we can let go."

They let go as a chilly evening breeze swept by. Haru shivered and shifted closer to Makoto, nuzzling his head against the brunette's broad shoulders. Makoto's blush deepened. This certainly wasn't something normal friends did. Which left Makoto wondering, were they always abnormal like this? Or was there something Haru was hiding from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto starts to question his relationship with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After a week of returning to school, Makoto felt himself slowly getting better. After the initial shock of people that wanted to constantly communicate with him at school, he had gotten used to it, began to enjoy it. He liked Haru and the other swim club members, but his classmates brought a different sort of company to Makoto. Which was good needless to say, because the more he hung out with Haru, the more he realized how strange their relationship was. Which wasn't bad at all, Makoto liked Haru's company more than anybody else's but compared to how Makoto acted around other guys, Makoto couldn't help but blush. In the past week, he had learned:

1\. Haru preferred to have Makoto pick him up for school in his tub.

2\. If they slept at Makoto's house, they slept in bed together.

3\. If they slept at Haru's, they slept on the futon together.

4\. Haru liked wearing Makoto's clothes (especially shirts)

5\. Haru was obsessed with water and needed to be watched like a child at all times. (In fear of public indecency and trespassing)

6\. They're banned from the hardware store (unless they come separated and with a responsible adult)

7\. If Makoto was in charge of babysitting his siblings, Haru always come over to help (which results in a sleepover and a night of video games past midnight)

8\. If Haru doesn't feel like talking, Makoto is expected to speak on his behalf.

9\. Don't speak on Haru's behalf unless it's the case of 8. (He _really_ doesn't like it.)

10\. Haru likes to stay after practice and relax in the pool for a while longer.

The problem was that they're normal things for Haru, and they were normal things for the Makoto with those memories. For this new Makoto however, everything felt strange. As he began hanging out with his other classmates he noticed that the others knew about their strange relationship too. They occasionally made jokes and smirked at Makoto whenever he was with Haru. They weren't like that when Makoto was with anybody else, not even girls.

That was another thing, there were a lot of girls that Makoto interacted with throughout the day. There were underclassmen who blushed and waved to Makoto every morning. There were his classmates who liked to hold small conversations with Makoto, before returning to their seats during breaks and homeroom. There were girls who were his actual friends, who he joked around with as if they were just another guy friend and helped them with their homework after school. However, they were normal things that friends would do, nothing like what Makoto and Haru did.

The brunette knew Haru wouldn't lie to him, but he still couldn't help but wonder if Haru was hiding something. Or rather, avoiding something that involved them both. What exactly were they?

One morning, Makoto goes to school to find out there's a pink note on Makoto's desk when he entered the classroom. Everybody had already seen it and were looking at Makoto smugly as he entered the classroom.

"Seems like somebody left you a note," a boy named Tamaki said, "I wonder who has the guts to confess to _you_."

Makoto blinked at his classmate. He supposed that he was bound to get insulted eventually, but he had certainly not expected such a snarky comment from Tamaki. Makoto proceeded to walk to his desk and ignore the eyes on him as he picked up the envelope. He turned to Haru to ask what was the big deal but found Haru already sitting in his seat and facing the window. It seemed like Haru was uninterested in the letter unlike everybody else. Makoto could feel the rest of the classroom staring at him as he opened the letter.

Dear Tachibana-kun,

I would like to talk to you by the stairwell during lunch. I have something to...confess...

Makoto didn't need to read any more of the letter. He knew what the girl wanted. He folded the letter neatly and stashed it in his folder. The letter was anonymous so he'd have to wait until lunchtime to find out who she was. As he stashed away the letter, the rest of the classroom lost interest in watching Makoto and decided to return to their normal conversations.

"The poor girl," a blonde girl named Sora whispered to her friend, "She doesn't know what's coming."

The group of girls were only a few feet away from Makoto, so he could hear their comments loud and clear.

"You don't know that." a black-haired girl named Tomoe replied, "He lost his memories remember?"

"But who is to say he lost his feelings as well?" Sora asked.

Tomoe shrugged, "I'm just saying. We could all be wrong."

Makoto knew they were talking about him but he couldn't figure out what they were referring to. Lost feelings? And why would the girl he was about to meet had so much pity from his classmates? Had this happened before, or _several_ times before, that his classmates knew the outcome? And why would they know it?

The brunette turned to his neighbor to ask a question, but Haru was still looking out the window. He looked annoyed. Makoto wanted to tell him to not worry but somehow couldn't find the words. Nothing he could say to Haru felt right.

The bell indicating lunch rang and all the students filed out of the classroom. Haru stood up and turned to Makoto.

"Lunch or after school," Haru said in a cold voice.

So this sort of thing has happened a few times before. Or at least enough for Haru to know that Makoto wouldn't be with him for lunch.

"Lunch. I'll try and catch up with you as soon as I can. I promise it'll be quick!" Makoto said as he began to walk out of the classroom.

There was only one stairwell in the whole school that was private enough for a confession during lunch and it was the one that led to the basement where the gym was. As soon as he arrived he was right there was a girl waiting by the stairwell. Her head was bowed down and her black hair covered her face. As Makoto approached her, she looked up. It was his classmate Tomoe who was there and she smiled sadly as he walked up to her.

"I'm glad you showed up." Tomoe said, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd get lost or something."

Makoto placed a hand behind his neck and smiled sheepishly, "It's alright, Haru showed me around the school last week."

Tomoe averted her eyes and narrowed them, "Right...Haru..."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Makoto said. He realized that it made him sound dense, and perhaps a bit rude, but he did not want to keep his friends waiting. He _did_ promise Haru he wouldn't take long.

"Right. Uh..." Tomoe blushed, "I...like...you...and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

Even though Makoto knew she was going to confess, hearing the words still surprised him. He studied his classmate. She was an attractive girl with black hair and violet eyes. Her sun-kissed skin and sugary-sweet smile made her even more beautiful. Tomoe seemed like a nice girl, the brunette knew she would make a great girlfriend.  She was also athletic, being a part of the girl's football team and she was quite popular. A lot of boys had their eyes on her. But Makoto wasn't one of them. He wasn't sure why he didn't like her like the rest of them. Makoto didn't think there wasn't anything unattractive about her, he was simply uninterested.

The brunette opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He doesn't remember how to reject a girl politely. In addition, he felt bad for doing it, almost making him want to say yes out of guilt.

"Tomoe," Makoto began, "You're a nice girl and I'm sure you'll find somebody who will love you and treat you better than I ever could."

The black-haired girl smiled and crossed her arms. She turned her head to look out the window that resided to her right. There was a group of boys on the grass having lunch. She pursed her lips.

"Funny," She said, "Those were the same words you told me the last time."

The brunette doesn't say anything.

"Since you don't remember anything, I thought I could try again. I assumed that if I acted fast enough you'd say yes." Tomoe explained, "But it's already too late isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Your heart. It's been retaken hasn't it?" Tomoe asked.

"Tomoe I don't--"

"It's alright, we all know," Tomoe said as she began ascending the stairs. Her black hair swayed to the beat of her stride. "May I offer some advice?" She turned around her violet eyes meeting Makoto's jade ones. "I'd confess to them."

Makoto's eyes widen and he's left to stare at Tomoe's disappearing figure as he tries to organize his jumbled brain. Confess? To who? And why does everybody know?

_I wonder who has the guts to confess to you. The poor girl, she doesn't know what's coming._

Makoto started heading to the rooftop, his mind beginning to put the pieces together. Could it be that every girl he had rejected before was because he was in love with somebody? And everybody knew it with the exception of the person he liked? And most importantly, did Haru lie to him?

Makoto stopped abruptly. No. Haru would never lie to him. Or at least, for somebody who seemed to be so important to him, he hoped Haru wouldn't.

"Ah, Makoto!" Kenji, one of Makoto's friends called out to him. Makoto stopped to turn to his friend, "I've been looking for you!"

"Hi Kenji," Makoto greeted.

"I just bought this awesome multiplayer game for my console and I was wondering, if you're not busy, you can come over this weekend and we can play it together!"

"That sounds awesome. But I promised Haru--"

"Okay, then next weekend or whenever Nanase doesn't have you tied down right?" Kenji teased as he interrupted Makoto.

Makoto froze, Kenji had teased about how much time he spent with Haru. Perhaps this was becoming a problem. He didn't want people thinking his life revolved around his best friend. 

"You know what? I'm free this weekend." Makoto said.

"Really?" Kenji was surprised, had he not expect Makoto to cancel his plans with Haru? Man, this _really_ was a problem. "Alright can't wait!"

"Me too," Makoto answered. Kenji patted his back and walked away. 

Makoto stepped onto the rooftop and spotted his friends standing by the ledge that overlooked the pool. Everybody's lunch was already gone except for Haru's. His was barely touched, for the black-haired boy was impatiently looking over the ledge as if he was searching to spot something. Rei said something to him and picked up Haru's lunch and Haru shook his head. Makoto strolled over to the group.

"Haru!" Makoto placed his lunch next to his best friend's, "Why haven't you eaten?"

Haru turned to his best friend and frowned. He turned his head away with a huff.

"I was waiting for you," Haru said as he began to eat his food.

Makoto blushed, "Haru...you shouldn't have starved--"

"What did she want?" Haru interrupted.

"Oh...uh...she confessed...but I rejected her! I'm really not in a good state to even consider being in a relationship..."

"See Haru-chan?" Nagisa crept up to the black-haired boy and leaned over his shoulder, "There was nothing to worry about."

Haru sighed uninterested in Nagisa's comment, "Whatever."

Makoto's eyes widened a bit. Why was Haru so worried that he would say yes? And most importantly, why did Makoto like the fact that Haru was worried about him?

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Makoto quickly finished his lunch and headed with Haru to class.

"Oh Haru, I just remembered Kenji invited me to come over this weekend."

"Okay," Haru said.

"But it'll interfere with what we already had planned...Is that alright?"

The black-haired boy sighed exasperatedly, "Makoto can do whatever he wants."

"You..you're alright with that?" Makoto asked.

Sapphire eyes bore into jade ones as a frown formed on Haru's face. For a second the brunette swore Haru was going to tell him something important, but then he quickly decided against it. Haru blushed as he sped the pace of his walk.

"Don't worry about me, you idiot. Worry about yourself." He grumbled.

Makoto chuckled as they entered the classroom again.

After their afternoon classes, they headed down to practice. Again, Makoto watched as Haru stripped his clothes in the blink of an eye and dashed out of the locker room, to be reunited with his one true love. Makoto chuckled to himself as he continued to change. Haru was adorable when he did that. The brunette froze. Did he just call Haru adorable? He blushed as he continued to change.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" Nagisa said as he entered the locker room with Rei, "I have a question for you!"

"Alright," Makoto said, "What is it?"

"Is it true that it was Tomoe's second time confessing?"

The brunette froze again and looked at the blonde boy, "How did you--"

"I have my sources." He winked, "But seriously? Wasn't getting rejected once enough? What could she have been thinking?"

"Don't talk like that about her," Makoto said, "She's a nice girl but--

"You like Haru-chan!" Nagisa interrupted, "We know Mako-chan."

The brunette froze, "...What?"

Could it be possible that the two Makotos are different after all? Because he couldn't be in love with Haru. Even if they have been friends for a long time, Makoto had lost his memories. They've only known each other for two weeks, there was no way he could fall in love with a person in such a short amount of time. Even if it was somebody like Haru.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei chastised, "That's enough."

"Ah, sorry Mako-chan I just forgot you don't remember..."

"Remember what?" Makoto asked, "Nagisa why would I like Haru? Why does nothing make sense? All day I've been told strange things, with no explanation. Haru and I, what are we?"

Nagisa and Rei looked at each other as if they were debating on what to say.

"You guys are best friends," Nagisa said.

"But is there something more? Something you're not telling me?" the brunette asked.

Nagisa opened his mouth to respond but Rei laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder and interrupted, "That is something I'm afraid we have no place to tell you. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"But what do I--"

Right at that moment, Haru came back into the locker room. His hair was dripping wet and he left a wet trail behind him. Everybody in the room watched him as he strolled past the brunette and grabbed his goggles and swim cap. The black-haired boy turned around and noticed all the eyes on him.

"What?" Haru asked. His sapphire eyes shifted to Makoto, expecting answers, "Is there something wrong?"

"Mako-chan isn't feeling too well," Nagisa explained.

Rei elbowed the blonde, " _Nagisa_."

Haru's hand came up to Makoto's forehead. Haru's hand felt cold and wet, but Makoto's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Those sapphire eyes met jade ones and the two of them held their gaze. They were having a conversation, without words. Makoto's heartbeat slowly increased as they continued to hold their gaze. Those sapphire eyes, was it even possible to have eyes that shade of blue? They were too extraordinary to exist and yet there they are, that shade of blue looking into Makoto.

Haru broke eye contact his face reddening, "You should just go into the pool now. The water will heal you."

Makoto chuckled his heart fluttering as the corners of Haru's lips slightly turned up, "Of course Haru. I'll be there in a second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you Americans, Tomoe is actually a soccer a player, but since everywhere else in the world it's referred to as football (and the setting isn't in the US) I used that word. 
> 
> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwatobi team have their joint practice with Samezuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everybody!

"Pardon the intrusion," Makoto said as he stepped into Kenji's house.

"Alright man, let's go to my room and play this game alright?"

"Alright," Makoto said.

"You know, I'm surprised you were able to wriggle out of Haru's grasp to hang out." Kenji confessed, "He must be going easy because of the amnesia."

Kenji smirked at the brunette a glint of mischief in his eyes. "How is he by the way?"

"He..." Makoto shifted his gaze, "He's doing fine!"

Kenji laughed, "Of course. I should give your boyfriend some credit. He isn't as possessive as everybody puts him to be."

Kenji opened the door to his bedroom and turned on the TV which already had the title screen of the game on. He handed a stunned Makoto a controller.

"What did you just say?" Makoto asked.

"What? _Oh_ , sorry about that, I'm just so used to making the joke that I forget that you don't remember anymore...."

Makoto turned to the title screen and patiently waited for Kenji to start the game. But Kenji just sat next to Makoto giving him a strange look.

"What?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"Can I tell you something about your old self?" Kenji quietly asked.

"Sure," Makoto answered.

Kenji frowned and looked down at his controller. He nervously bit his lip, "Well...the old you had the biggest crush on Haru..."

Makoto's heart skipped a beat. So it was true.

Kenji blushed and lifted his hands up in surrender. "I mean! That's what everybody thought! You never told us or anything but it seemed obvious! And you never denied it when we joked about it with you! And you two have always been so close but..." he shook his head and pressed the start button.

"But what?" Makoto asked.

"Well, there isn't any evidence...since neither of you had told anybody," Kenji said as he returned to the loading screen.

"Oh," Makoto said, acknowledging the screen.

"A-are you--?"

"What?" Makoto blushed, "No! I don't think so at least."

Just then Haru's smile from that afternoon at the beach crossed into his head. He clenched his controller as his heartbeat increased. _There was no way._

"Well, it's a shame that you don't feel the same about him anymore," Kenji said, "I was rooting for the both of you."  
\---  
"Have fun today Mako-chan!" the brunette's mother called out to the two friends descending down the stairs, "You too Haru-chan!"

The black-haired boy huffed, "Makoto you've got to convince her to stop calling me that."

Makoto chuckled, "I'm afraid I have no power there Haru."

Haru sighed in defeat and turned his head away. "Whatever."

"Are you nervous?"

"Are _you_ nervous?" The black-haired boy shot back.

"Well," Makoto chuckled, "I'm not the one with a rivalry."

Haru huffed, "He provokes it. Besides, you don't remember how these meets go."

"You're right but...lack of memory doesn't take away 18 years of swimming."

Haru smiled, "You're right. You'll do fine."

"And you will too." Makoto said, "You have the best freestyle out there."

His cheeks reddened and looked away, "Shut up."

\----

"Oi Haru!" a red head with sharp teeth called out from the entrance of the school. "Prepare to be annihilated!"

Haru rolled his eyes as the swim team approached him, "Don't get too full of yourself Rin. I've been on a streak."

Rin smiled, those sharp teeth making him look vicious. "We'll see about that."

Haru huffed, refusing to acknowledge the red head further more.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa sang as he hugged Rin.

Rin rolled his eyes as he pries the blonde off of him. "Nagisa we've talked about--

"But we miss you! And Haru-chan is excited to verse you again!"

The red-head laughed, "Alright, I miss you guys too." Suddenly red eyes met green ones and the expression softened, "How are you feeling?"

Makoto blinked, "What?"

"You've had amnesia since the accident right? How are you doing?"

"Oh," the brunette looked down, "I'm good."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm Rin by the way," the redhead responded.

"Nice to meet you."

He turned his attention to Haru again, "Haru?"

The black-haired boy hummed in response, continuing to walk down campus with no intentions of stopping.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Rin asked.

Haru huffed, quickening his pace a bit as if he was trying to run away from Rin.

"Haru," Rin growled, "Right now."

"Haru." Makoto chastised, it was very rude of him to ignore Rin like that and the brunette was going to have none of it.

Haru paused, his sapphire eyes meeting Makoto's before sighing, "Fine." His hands touched Makoto's bicep and said, "I'll be right back. Let the others take you to the locker room and change."

The brunette watched the two rivals head off in an opposite direction as he followed the others. He wondered what Rin wanted to talk about with Haru privately.

"Don't worry Mako-chan. Haru-chan isn't going to do anything behind your back." Nagisa winked.

Makoto had no idea what Nagisa meant, but the reassurance made him stop wondering for the most part. He glanced back at Haru one more time before entering the building.

Haru came back three minutes later as if nothing had happened and began to swim his laps. The brunette watched Haru gracefully swim as Rin and a tall black-haired boy with teal eyes approached him.

"Hey," the redhead said.

"Hey," Makoto responded.

"Haru was telling me about the accident...that caused _this_ ," Rin said, as he indicated Makoto's head.

"Really?" Makoto asked, he knew what had happened to him, but there wasn't much discussion about it. Nor did he want to think about it; it gave him headaches.

"I...I feel guilty because I should have let you stayed over instead of sending you on that late train." Rin admitted.

"It's fine," Makoto smiled and laid a hand on Rin's shoulder, "You couldn't have known."

Rin smiled for a second and Makoto's eyes widen, realizing he had missed something.

"I was over here?" he asked. The brunette was never told that he was at Samezuka that night.

The taller boy nodded, "You two were making plans for future joint practices and you were looking for some advice on--"

Rin elbowed his friend and growled, "Sousuke." Then the redhead smiled innocently, sharp teeth glistening in the light, "But yes you were here with me. I should have--"

Kou blew her whistle and demanded the captains to start practice. The redhead turned to Makoto.

"I'll talk to you later." he said as he walked away.

Makoto watched Rin walk away for a split second before shifting his eyes to Haru. Those sapphire eyes were on him. The brunette smiled and waved at Haru. The black-haired boy looked away.

Makoto chuckled to himself before approaching his team.

"Alright guys, let's do our best!" 

"Alright!" Nagisa cheered, "Hey Haru-chan, are you excited to race Rin-chan?"

Haru turned his head away, "Not really..."

Makoto could tell by the sparkle in his eye that Haru thought otherwise. The brunette had never seen such an expression on Haru's face.  He wished he could see more often. Those sapphire eyes shifted to Makoto.

"Alright let's start with awaited race between Rin-senpai and Haruka-san!" a boy from the other team said.

"Makoto," Haru said as he began to walk to the starting block.

"Haru?"

The black-haired boy winked, "Just remember to help me out of the pool after I beat Rin."

Makoto chuckled, his heart pounding and a blush forming on his face. "Of course Haru!"

\----

It was the end of the day and Haru was nowhere to be seen. Swim practice was to be held later that afternoon and Makoto wanted to quickly eat at a nearby restaurant with his best friend. He pursed his lips as he concluded Haru wasn't on the rooftop, perhaps he was at the pool? Makoto leaned over the railing and glanced down at the pool. Haru was not swimming in the pool. The brunette sighed. Maybe he was still in the locker room?

Makoto walked down the empty hallways of the school when he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't see what's the big deal. Your practice doesn't start right after school today and I'm already here. Spill."

 _Rin?_ Makoto approached the classroom the voice came from and looked inside. He immediately recognized it as the art room. Haru was busy finishing his art project as Rin sat by him.

Haru paused to look at Rin and huffed. The redhead sighed, frustrated that his friend wouldn't talk to him.

"C'mon Haru, you wouldn't have invited me over if you didn't need something."

The black-haired boy paused again glaring at Rin before setting down his brush.

"I just..." Haru turned his head away. _I'm not sure what to do._

Makoto could tell that was what Haru was trying to say, but Rin couldn't. The redhead sighed.

"Haru, I can't read your mind like Makoto can. You need to say something."

Haru flinched at the mention of Makoto's name. Rin was able to catch that.

"It's about Makoto huh?"

"Yes..." Haru hesitantly answered.

Makoto's heart began to race. What was Haru concerned about that he had to discuss it with Rin instead?

"Is this about his amnesia? Or is this something completely different?" Rin asked.

Haru fiddled with the brush in his hand. "...both?"

"Both," Rin repeated.

Haru nodded, resuming his work. Haru's painting resembled a pond with the reflection of a willow tree.

"Is he different because of his amnesia?"

Haru shrugged, "Makoto is Makoto but..."

The redhead patiently waited for the black-haired boy to recollect his thoughts.

"He told me he isn't afraid of the ocean anymore." Haru said, "And he's lost a lot of his confidence and his social anxiety is bad again..." he sighed in defeat, "He's still caring and is my best friend but he's missing so much of who he used to be..."

Rin frowned, "and you hate it..."

"I don't _hate_ it!" Haru snapped, "He's just not the same Makoto I..."

Makoto heart ached as he watched his best friend cry. His blood boiled as Rin comforted Haru by hugging the sobbing teenager. And everything comes crashing down on him, because seriously, how could he be so dense? It was the only thing that could explain his wanting to comforting Haru, to make sure he never cried again. Why he wanted Rin to step away and let Makoto comfort him because of the jealousy he had. The realization explained why he felt utterly hopeless as he watched the exchange.

"Tachibana."

The brunette jumped not expecting to be caught eavesdropping.

"Yes?" Makoto squeaked as he attempted to compose himself.

It was Tamaki, in his volleyball uniform carrying a box labeled **Jackets**. He was smirking an implication that he knew what was going on but choose to say nothing about it.

"This Saturday my parents are going on a trip and I decided to throw a party. You and Nanase should come." He said.

"Oh," Makoto smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll go."

Tamaki smiled, "Alright! Have a nice day Tachibana."

"You too!" Makoto called out before turning to look back inside the art room.

Everything was back to normal, Haru was peacefully painting as if he hadn't had a breakdown and Rin was telling Haru a joke. It warmed the brunette's heart to see Haru smile again. It hurt to know that he wasn't the cause of the smile. But he didn't care.

"Ah, Haru! There you are!" Makoto said as he walked into the art room, pretending he had not been eavesdropping. "I've been wondering where you are!"

Haru turned around, an annoyed look on his face, "We don't have practice for another hour."

Makoto chuckled, "I know but I wanted to spend time with you."

_Because I love you._

Haru's eyes widened, his sapphire eyes lighting up. He blushed and turned his head away.

"Well, you found me..." Haru said in a quiet voice. There's a hint of a smile on his face.

Makoto smiled, his heart pounding. He was in love with his best friend. And he had no idea what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited like always.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time that I've ever written smut so I'm sorry that it's horrible.
> 
> Anyways Enjoy!

On the bus ride to Tamaki's house, they passed by the train station. It was still under construction, but Makoto was glad to see that the debris from the wreck had been completely cleared. Haru stared at the station too, his brow upturned a bit as he watched Makoto's reaction.

"I heard they're gonna completely upgrade the station," Makoto said, "I saw the blueprints, they're like a modern train station or something. It looks like something you'd only see in Tokyo."

Haru nodded. The brunette knew Haru wasn't particularly fond of the new design, but there was no going back. The old station was demolished from the train that malfunctioned and skidded off the tracks at an alarming speed. It was remarkable that anybody survived.

"Just five more minutes and we'll be at his house," Makoto sighed. Haru said nothing, choosing to look out the window. "I'm kind of nervous. It's the first party I've been to since..."

Haru's hand laid on top of Makoto's. The black-haired boy was still looking out the window but he smiled slightly as he said, "It'll be fine."

Makoto smiled back. Of course, Haru would comfort him. His heart started to pick up its pace and he looked away from Haru. Ever since he realized his feelings he was finding it increasingly harder to control his emotions around Haru. He wondered about the old Makoto; did he also struggle with hiding the truth from Haru? Probably not, the old Makoto probably had been in love with Haru for years. Maybe that was it, the old Makoto had years to cope with his feelings while the new Makoto had only a few days. _Days_. Nonetheless, he's not sure how to act around Haru anymore.

The bus stopped at the stop closest to Tamaki's street and the two get off. The last of daylight was already beginning to be swallowed up by the darkness of the night. The two walk side by side in silence.

They knew which one was Tamaki's house because his house is the only one with loud music and drunk teenagers having a good time. The door was wide open for them to enter and they're met with strobe lights of blue and green and a huge crowd of people. Makoto bit his lip as he attempted to push by the several bodies that were grinding against each other. He was afraid he'd lose Haru in the crowd, but somehow Haru managed to stay close by.

The kitchen was a lot calmer, there were fewer people and the music wasn't deafening. A small group of drunk teenagers sat around a table, a girl whistled as Makoto and Haru entered.

"Well isn't it the featured couple of the evening!" the girl slurred, raising a red solo cup, "Let's hear it for them!"

The others that were with her raised their own cups and all took a sip. Makoto smiled sheepishly and nervously and turned to Haru. What did they mean by that? Haru seemed unfazed and walked over to the counter. At the same time, another pair of people came in and the girl repeated what she had told them earlier. Makoto felt himself relax, so she was just being drunk and not hinting anything after all. No wonder Haru didn't think anything of it. He was probably used to her drunk status and the nonsense she spoke about.

"So what do we do now?" Makoto asked.

Haru thumbed the messy stack of cups that was beside him and sapphire eyes met jade ones. The black-haired boy was hesitant as if he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not. And then finally, Haru took two of the cups and began pouring the nearby punch into them. He handed a cup to Makoto, his sapphire eyes never leaving eye contact.

"And now we drink."

Makoto brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. He grimaced at whatever strong alcoholic drink was added to the mix and tried not to cough as it burned his throat. Haru smiled, finding it amusing.

"What?" Makoto blushed as Haru continued to smile through his drink.

"You made the same reaction the first time we drank," Haru admitted.

"Oh," Makoto looked down at his beverage, he really didn't want to drink any more of it but Haru was already halfway down his drink and he didn't want Haru to feel left out. Or was it he who didn't want to be the odd man out?

"It'll get easier," Haru said as he took the last of what was in his cup with a swig.

 _What the hell_. _It's a party_. Makoto downed his drink and joined Haru for seconds.

\----

He didn't remember passing out, but when he came to he was on a couch in another section of the house. There were people making out everywhere around him and he could see people walking up the stairs. And suddenly his memory comes back to him. He was with Haru in the kitchen and had been drinking so much, that the two decided to go to a more private area to drink.

 _Yeah_. Makoto thought to himself as he eyed a couple making out a few feet away. _Totally private_.

And that's when he realized that there was a weight on top of him. Black hair was splayed across his chest, a body breathing quietly in and out. Makoto's heart sped up as the person slowly lifted their head and opened their eyes. Sapphire, as dark as the ocean, the prettiest eyes to ever exist on earth. He reached out and ran a hand through the black hair and smiled down at his best friend. Haru smiled back, still resting his head on Makoto's chest.

He's positive, Haru can hear Makoto's heart beating. He must have felt how it sped up as he pushed himself up and inched a little closer to Makoto's face. He looked beautiful, and adorable and sexy all at the same time. An intoxicated Makoto couldn't find the will to resist. Haru's face inched closer to Makoto's his lips are slightly parted and he realized that Haru was about to kiss him. His heart rate increased a little more as he parted his lips and closed his eyes. He can feel Haru's breath on his face, and he braces himself. He's going to kiss Haru.

How long had he been waiting for this? He's positive the old Makoto would have been as excited as he was now. There's no turning back, his drunk-self decided. There's nothing that could--

There's friction against Makoto's groin and he snapped his eyes open. Haru's eyes were wide and frozen, his lips just a few centimeters away from Makoto's. They're both blushing excessively realizing what they were about to do, what they've just done.

Haru sat up, still on top of Makoto and looked at Makoto. Those sapphire eyes met jade ones, eyes that were asking an unspoken question. A question that Makoto understood. If he had any part of him that was still sober, he would have pushed Haru off before they both would regret it. They could pass the events as an illusion and things could go back to normal.

_Is it alright?_

He reached out to Haru's hips and held them firmly. The drunk brunette could feel himself getting hard as Haru's hands glided down Makoto's body, tracing the outline of his body through his shirt. Finally, those hands stopped, grabbing the cushioning around them so that Haru laid above him. Makoto's heart pounded as Haru cocked his head. _Is it alright_? " _Please,_ " Makoto answered.

Haru smirked and began rolling his hips experimentally. A pool of heat began to settle in Makoto's stomach and the two hissed from the friction.

"Fuck," Haru breathed out as he continued to rock.

Makoto threw back his head and moaned as Haru picked up the pace. He thrust-ed his hip up to create more heat and friction. He wished he could remove the clothing barrier between them but it was already too late. He's far gone in ecstasy. Desperate for release, his grip on Haru's hips tightened and he began to forcibly change Haru's pace. The black-haired boy let out a gasp as Makoto manhandled him. Haru's hands cupped Makoto's face before he crashed his lips onto Makoto's. Makoto hungrily opened his mouth and savored the taste of alcohol from Haru's mouth as they made out. There was just pleasure coursing through his whole body. As their need for release increased, their movements became more frantic more sloppy until they both came.

Coming down from his high, Haru plopped onto Makoto. The brunette ran a hand through his hair and willed his beating heart to slow down. Makoto, as intoxicated as he is, had no regrets.

"Care to dance?" Haru asked as he pulled himself up. He held out his hand to the brunette.

Makoto smiled as he took the offered hand. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up with regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The light that was seeping into the room gave Makoto a headache. He groaned in frustration and shifted his body to block the sunlight. Hair tickled his nose and he opened his eyes slightly to see black hair. Too drowsy to care he closed his eyes. It was probably just Haru.

Haru shifted as well, mumbling incoherent words as he pressed himself against Makoto. The brunette's heart skipped a beat at the contact. Not from pining but from fear. Something felt wrong, very wrong. But he couldn't pinpoint what it was. The sleepy Haru cuddled into Makoto. _Oh._ He was shirtless, and so was Haru. The brunette muddled through his jumbled brain thinking if he had any recollection of the night before. But all there was, was a black hole. Not only that, but he was beginning to think that he was only in his boxers which felt particularly sticky and uncomfortable. Makoto reached out to get his phone and couldn't seem to find it. Oh, he was probably at Haru's then. He changed the position of his arm and reached out for his phone again. Again he didn't find anything. Where the hell was he?

The brunette opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He didn't recognize anything about the bedroom he was in. It was a room completely in the colors of beige and brown with a single king sized bed in the middle. No wonder he was so comfortable, this was a fancy bed. Makoto spotted his phone on the nightstand by Haru and he leaned over to get it. He made sure he didn't wake up Haru and checked his messages.

 **Tamaki-Sent 4:35 am JST:** _Hey Tachibana! You and Nanase were really drunk last night and I didn't want to send you guys home in the state you were in. So I decided to let you guys sleep in my parent's room. I doubt you remember any of what happened last night so I decided to fill in everything according to what I witnessed and what you told me. The two of you drank a lot of that punch and made out on this couch in the living room (congrats on finally making a move by the way, even if you were wasted). You also danced with Nanase for a bit but the two of you started getting really sick. I found both of you in the bathroom hunched over the toilet and sink. Nanase was whining about how he wanted to go to bed so that's when I decided to let you guys stay for the night. As soon as you entered the room the two of you stripped down to your boxers and settled into the bed. You were both out like a light. Feel free to sleep all day, I left a pitcher of water on the nightstand and there's some food in the mini fridge by the desk. Take care!_

Makoto's face paled as he read the text, his memories slowly coming back to him. He made out with Haru and not only that but also (sort of, kinda, not really?) had sex with him. The brunette wanted to cry, this was not what he wanted. He had definitely just ruined his friendship with Haru which was the last thing he wanted. He wished this incident had happened before the accident so he could just forget it.

Makoto glanced over at Haru's sleeping form. He had his hand reached out as if searching for something to hold. His skin looked paler in the morning light and he snored softly, his chest lifting up and down slowly as he slept. A true angel. If it weren't for the circumstances, he would've loved to see Haru like that. He would've loved to kiss Haru and run his fingers through his hair. Haru would open his eyes and scowl as Makoto greeted him. Then he would smile as he kissed Makoto, slow and sincerely. The brunette knew he couldn't and possibly never could have this.

He gets out of bed takes a couple glasses of water. Once his head cleared enough, he retrieved his clothes and put them on. They were highly uncomfortable from the stain of last night's activities, but it was better than just being in his boxers. As he picked up his phone to call his mother and tell her he's alright, Haru began to stir.

Makoto froze, he wasn't how Haru was going to react. He watched as the shorter boy opened his eyes and yawned. He hissed in pain from his headache and glared at Makoto.

"Morning Haru-chan!" Makoto mustered the best smile he could and waved.

"Drop the -chan." Haru groaned as he sat up, "Where are we?"

"Tamaki's parent's room, he let us stay the night."

"We were that drunk?" Haru asked.

Makoto nodded as he poured a glass of water, "Do you remember anything?"

Haru shook his head as he accepted the glass of water, "I don't think so."

Makoto smiled and internally sighed in relief. Haru didn't remember!

"Well... I do. We spent most of the night dancing and hung out on the couch." Makoto told the black-haired boy.

Haru nodded as he took a sip of the water, "Why am I only in my boxers?"

Makoto blushed, "Uh I have no idea? I had my clothes on the whole night so you might've stripped in your dream."

Haru blushed as he looked down at his crotch. Makoto prayed that Haru had already come up with his own answers as to why his boxers were stained because the truth was something Makoto didn't want to deal with.

"You should put on your clothes and eat breakfast, it's almost noon," Makoto said as he dialed his house number.

Haru blushed and lifted the blankets as if trying to hide himself behind them. "C-can you..."

"Oh right," Makoto nodded as he left the room, "I'll leave you to it."

His mother picked up immediately.

"Mako-chan!" his mother said, "Are you okay? You didn't say anything about staying over at Haru-chan's!"

The brunette's eyes widened, "I'm not--

"The next time you want to sleepover at Haru-chan's after a party, just tell me before you go okay? There's nothing to hide."

 _Everything needs to be hidden._ His best friend couldn't learn about his feelings and what had happened between them the night before. If Haru did, Makoto was afraid of losing somebody who had been special before and after the amnesia.

"Okay mom," Makoto said, "I'll be seeing you soon."

His mother chuckled, "Don't worry about anything, spend the whole day over there if you'd like."

Makoto chuckled nervously. If only she knew.

"Take care."

"Bye, mom."

Haru stepped out into the hallway. His hair was still all tousled up. He looked tired and yawned as he approached Makoto.

"Ready to go?" the brunette asked.

The black-haired boy nodded, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of getting breakfast however I do want to change out of these clothes--"

He felt Haru's hand intertwine with his and Makoto froze. He turned to his best friend his eyes wide as those sapphire eyes met jade ones. Haru's hand snaked up to Makoto's shoulder as Haru began to massage, eyes never losing eye contact. The brunette's face reddened.

"Haru what are you--"

"You look tense," Haru explained as he turned his head away.

Makoto smiled down at Haru, resisting the urge to kiss him, as he said, "Thank you."

\----

"Mako-chan," Nagisa came up to Makoto during practice, "Are you avoiding Haru-chan?"

Makoto's eyes darted to the swimming figure of Haru. It's true, he had been avoiding Haru. For the past week, he had used every opportunity to put a distance between them. He had tried to be subtle about it too, trying not to attract everybody's attention. Apparently, his efforts aren't enough to fool Nagisa. And if Nagisa had figured it out that meant Haru knew what Makoto was trying to do.

Okay, he knew Haru knew that Makoto was avoiding him. Ever since the party, he had been acting strange. Of course, Haru would notice that. And he knew avoiding Haru was taking a toll on the black-haired boy. When they were together Haru looked sadder and cautious as if he were afraid what he would do would ruin something. Sometimes when he thought nobody was looking, Haru would give a longing stare towards the brunette.

It wasn't like he wanted to avoid Haru, but he couldn't get the events of the party out of his head. He was afraid of what would happen if they were together for too long. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the way his body collided with Haru's, the feel of their lips melded together. Ever since the party, he's found himself craving for it to happen again. Every time they touched, Makoto would feel that spark he felt from that night. It was better to avoid Haru before something bad happens.

The blonde frowned when Makoto didn't answer, "You are aren't you?"

"Uh...not exactly," Makoto explained.

"Please, Mako-chan don't do that Haru-chan. I can't stand seeing you guys fighting like this. I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Makoto turned to Nagisa, "Last time?"

Nagisa's magenta eyes were tearing up, "You guys didn't even officially resolve the tension after the two of you had--"

His words are drowned out by Kou's whistle. "Alright! Let's practice our exchanges!"

The brunette turned to the pool where Haru and Rei were already lining up to practice the relay. When Makoto turned back to the blonde to ask what he had said, he was already gone.

\----

Haru was floating on his back in the pool. As always he looked graceful. The brunette sighed and checked the time on his watch. It was getting late and the others had gone home when practice ended an hour before. They had to get going soon.

"Haru," Makoto called out to the black-haired boy. "We need to go."

Haru emerged in front of Makoto sapphire eyes showing annoyance. He glared at Makoto for a few moments before sighing.

"Can't I swim for a bit longer?" Haru asked.

Makoto shook his head, "It's getting dark."

Haru huffed as he turned his head to the side. Makoto chuckled as he held out his hand to Haru.

"C'mon, let's get changed and head home," Makoto said as he smiled down at his best friend.

Haru gave the brunette a glance from under his fringe before grabbing Makoto's hand. As Makoto lifted Haru up, Haru yanked Makoto's arm and sent him falling forward.

"Whoa!" Makoto yelled as he fell into the pool. For a few moments, all that surround Makoto was water. He gasped as he broke the surface and shot the shorter boy a betrayed look.

"Haru, what was that for?!"

Haru huffed and turned his head away.

"Haru! You can't do this!" Makoto chastised, flailing his arms.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Well I wanted to stay in the pool for a little longer."

The brunette sighed, "Haru, we seriously need to go home."

Makoto turned to the edge of the pool to get out when he felt arms wrap around his waist. The brunette blushed remembering the events of the party. He could feel that spark consuming him as Haru refused to let go. A shirtless Haru hugging a shirtless Makoto from behind was not helping.

"H-Haru?!" The brunette asked.

"I miss you. Stay for a bit." Haru said as he rested his chin on Makoto's shoulder.

The brunette's heart pounded rapidly as Haru's hands glided up Makoto's torso. Makoto opened his mouth to say something but found his words were caught in his throat. Finally, Haru released his grip on Makoto and began to float on his back.

Makoto turned around and began to float next to Haru. They floated side by side in silence for minutes, neither sure what to say to the other. Finally, Haru spoke.

"When we were in middle school, the two of us would swim like this on nights when we needed to relax," Haru said. The black-haired boy turned his head to Makoto, his sapphire eyes telling the rest of the story. _We used to talk about what was on our minds_.

Makoto smiled as he looked up at the afternoon sky. It was nice to know that they trusted each other enough to talk about their problems. He felt Haru's hand take hold of his and he turned to find a concerned Haru.

"Is there something wrong?" Haru asked.

Makoto's eyes widened as he let out a small, " _Oh_." Of course, Haru would confront Makoto about his actions lately. He had to be a fool to believe Haru would just let this pass by.

Haru frowned when Makoto took too long to respond, "Makoto, why are you avoiding me?"

Makoto bit his lip as he stared into those sapphire eyes. Why were they so beautiful? Why couldn't they be average looking for he wouldn't feel this way? Why did he have to fall in love with Haru? He doesn't regret it, but he wished it wasn't so painful.

"Makoto, why do you look so hurt?" Haru asked, "Tell me."

His eyes trailed down to their joined hands. Of course, Haru knew how Makoto was feeling. They were Makoto and Haru, two inseparable beings. Haru knew everything there was to know about Makoto and of course trying to hide his true feelings only made them more obvious. The brunette knew he couldn't lie to Haru because Haru would know anyways. Not that he could ever lie to Haru; he was too in love with his best friend to ever be able to.

The brunette intertwined his fingers with Haru and chose not to say a word. His jade eyes met Haru's sapphire ones and he hoped that Haru was able to read everything he wanted to say. What he _needed_ to say.

Haru's free hand extended to Makoto face and he cupped it. Makoto could hear his heart pounding as Haru studied Makoto. This was it. Haru was either going to reject him or accept him. Haru smiled as he pushed back Makoto's hair.

"It's alright." Haru said, "You're never going to lose me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so I apologize for all of the mistakes!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is going through some complicated things with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever I've been busy.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were times where Haru thought his feelings for Makoto was something pre-destined. That his love for his best friend was inevitable, for how could he not fall in love? They were always together, and Makoto was the only person who truly understood Haru. He was Haru's anchor like Haru was his. They were two boys connected at the heart and wore it proudly on their sleeves.

And then Haru's whole world flipped when the first incident happened.

They went to a party and they got drunk. _Really_ drunk. So drunk, they woke up in a stranger's bed sore and naked with no recollection of what happened. They both freaked out when they woke up and opened their eyes to find themselves holding each other.  Makoto had specially taken it to heart and avoided Haru as much as possible. After the party, he had stopped coming to pick up Haru for school, he had stopped bringing extra bits of lunch for Haru and even stopped pulling Haru out of the pool. At the beginning, Haru didn't care. He too was avoiding Makoto. For how could he face his best friend after what happened? But this went on for weeks. Until Haru decided enough was enough.

One day after practice, he confronted Makoto and invited him over to talk things through. Makoto had to visit Rin to discuss some things about the next joint practice but promised to come right after.

And later that night, the accident happened.

Haru had made dinner for Makoto, knowing Makoto would arrive famished. He was nervous. Haru knew that they had to talk about the incident and make up. It was the only way to get things to return to normal. But he knew that wasn't quite right. For how could things go back to normal after knowing you had sex with the one you've loved your entire life? Haru knew that for him, it would never be the same. But he couldn't confess, oh no that would be worse. It would only make things awkward and possibly result in losing Makoto completely. He couldn't bear that.

He was patiently waiting for Makoto to arrive when he realized how late it was. Where was Makoto? Was he continuing to avoid him? The black-haired boy retrieved his phone to check his messages, but there was nothing from Makoto. Just when he was about to call, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Haru said as he went to open the door. He was going to have to chastise Makoto for showing up late and not telling him. He opened the door. The person standing at his doorstep wasn't Makoto. It was his best friend's mother panting heavily with tears in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything. One look at her was enough for Haru to react. _Something happened to Makoto._

"Take me with you," Haru begged, "I need to see him."

Makoto's mother nodded, "Of course Haru-chan, come quickly."

He rode with the Tachibanas to the hospital. His heart pounded wildly.

"Please let Mako-chan be okay!" she begged.

 _Yes. Please let him be okay_.

On the way to the hospital, they passed by the street where the train station was. The road was blocked off and lights from cameras, cars and trucks were everywhere. Haru was able to catch a glimpse of the station. It was completely destroyed the entranced collapsed onto the parking lot and a train had crashed into it as well. There was a fire and people (conscious and unconscious) were everywhere. Haru's heart skipped a beat, was Makoto involved in this?

As soon as they got to the emergency wing of the hospital the Tachibanas and Haru raced to the desk. The lady kindly told them that Makoto was being taken care of and that they'll be able to see him shortly. They led them to a waiting area closer to Makoto's room. Haru paced back and forth while waiting for his turn. His best friend's parents held each other tightly, bracing themselves for whatever was to come, while Ran and Ren fought off sleep in their seats. Haru couldn't blame the twins. It was almost midnight, three hours since they've arrived and they still weren't able to see Makoto.

"Why is Onii-chan here?" Ren drowsily asked.

"Mako-chan got into an accident," his mother replied, "But he's under great care." she reached out to her son and patted his head, "We'll see him soon."

Shortly after, a nurse came in and allowed them to see Makoto two at a time. Haru decided to take Ran with him when it was his turn.

When he entered the room, Makoto was awake on his bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and bandages all over his arms. Haru didn't want to know about the rest of Makoto's body. Despite all the cuts and bruises, Makoto's face somehow managed to stay intact. The black-haired boy smiled as he came up to Makoto.

"Onii-chan!" Ran cried as she ran up to her brother, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Makoto said as the girl hugged him, "Your older brother just had an accident but he's alright." The brunette looked up at Haru and smiled, "Hello."

Haru smiled back, "Hi." _Thank god you're alive._

"I'm sorry we had to cancel our plans." Makoto said, "I know you wanted to talk about--."

Haru clenched his teeth, "You idiot. I'd rather have you here than dead." _We can discuss that when you're feeling better._

"You're right." Makoto chuckled. _I'm_ _sorry for making you worry_. "Who else.." _Is there anybody else who survived?_

Haru answered, "There's a lot of people who survived in the parking lot with varying injuries. But..."

Makoto eyes widened, "But what?"

"You're the only passenger that survived."

"Oh..." Makoto's face fell, Haru's hand came up to Makoto's hairline and he pushed it back. The bandage wrapped around his head was slightly red in the area Haru uncovered and he resisted the urge to kiss it. Kissing was a risky thing to do. Not when they haven't even made up.

"It's not your fault. The train malfunctioned and everybody on that train got their head smashed. You just got lucky." _I'm glad you're alive._

Makoto nodded as he lifted his hand and grasped Haru's wrist, "I'm glad you're here Haru."

"Me too," Haru admitted. "I should get going, you need to rest."

"I do." Makoto responded as he yawned, "I'll see you tomorrow Haru-chan."

"Drop the -chan." Haru huffed before pouting and turning his head away, "And...I'll see you tomorrow."

He had trouble sleeping that night, knowing that Makoto was in the hospital instead of home. But somehow he found sleep and slept into the afternoon. He woke up to his phone going off and he answered the call without checking who it was.

"Haru," Rin's panicking voice came in through the phone, "Is Makoto alright? I just saw on the news--

"Rin," Haru interrupted, "calm down. He's fine, he just has a gash on his forehead. I saw him last night at the hospital."

"You did? How are you taking it?"

"How am I....?" Haru ran a hand through his hair. Makoto was in the hospital and all that Rin wanted to know was how _he_ was taking it? Unbelievable. If he were to be honest, Makoto could be in a coma or worse: dead. But he still was worried for his best friend.

"It doesn't matter," Haru said as he got out of bed.

"Really? Haruka Nanase, Makoto's best friend and potential future spouse doesn't have anything to say?" Rin snickered.

"You!" Haru blushed, "I am _not_ his future spouse!"

Rin chuckled, "Really? Then you'll deny that you're in love with him? Or is that the two of you haven't made up after the incident?"

Haru huffed, "How do you know this?"

Rin erupted into laughter. Haru could hear Sousuke chastising him in the background. "Eh sorry babe, but Haru is being hilarious right now." There's more laughter and Haru debated on whether he should just hang up, "You are so in love with him!"

"I'm hanging up," Haru said as he ended the call. Was he that obvious that he liked Makoto? And why did everybody seemed to know that the two of them were fighting?

Before he could go in depth with his thoughts, the doorbell rang and Haru went to get it. Ran and Ren were excitedly clinging on to their parent's legs.

"Good afternoon, Haru-chan," Makoto's mother said, "We're going to visit our son again, would you like to come?"

Haru looked down at his pajamas, "I haven't had breakfast yet and I haven't even changed."

"That's fine, You can quickly change and we'll buy you breakfast on the way."

"Thank you." What did Haru do to deserve such a nice family?

When they arrived at the hospital, the Tachibanas allowed Haru to see Makoto by himself first. He came to find Makoto sitting upright on his bed. Upon the sight of Haru, Makoto's smile widened and he waved joyfully. Haru felt warm knowing that Makoto was in a better mood and that he was keeping the silent agreement to not talk about the incident. However, Haru was finding it hard not too, especially since they were alone and nothing could stop him from doing so.

"Hey, feeling better?" Haru said.

"A lot better," Makoto chuckled as he took Haru's hand. Haru blushed as Makoto massaged it with his thumb. The brunette looked up at Haru, jade eyes sparkling, "You look tense."

Haru averted his eyes away from Makoto his heart pounding, "Well how can I relax if I know you're here."

Makoto chuckled, "I'm fine Haru. See?" he lifted his hairline to reveal the bandage from earlier had been swapped with a cleaner one. "The bleeding stopped. They said if nothing happens in the next 24 hours, I'll be able to go home by tomorrow."

Haru traced the place where Makoto's bandage met Makoto's hair and smiled, "I'm glad."

"Although the doctors said I need to rest for a long time so I think I'm going to have to stay home on Monday. Tell everybody I'm alright okay?" Makoto chuckled, "I don't want any of them to worry about me while I'm out."

"Of course," Haru responded, "I'll tell them."

Makoto's hand stopped massaging Haru and he intertwined them. Haru's face reddened. _Oh god_ , he really wanted to kiss Makoto and confess to him. Would it be strange if he did it in the middle of a hospital room?

"Makoto," Haru said.

"What is it?" Makoto asked with that angelic smile of his.

Haru took a deep breath. It was now or never, "Makoto I'm s--" Makoto suddenly started hissing in pain and released Haru's hand to rub his forehead, "Makoto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Haru I just--ah--I just have a headache."

"I-I'll get the doctor!" Haru said.

"Wait!" Makoto said as he grabbed Haru's wrist, "What were you going to tell me?"

Haru's sapphire eyes looked into Makoto's jade ones. They were pleading him to tell what was on his mind. He shook his head, "I'll tell you when you get out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Of course," Makoto responded with a smile, "I can't wait."

_Neither can I._

Haru got the doctor to attend his best friend and Haru decided he wanted to go home after that. He already had everything planned out in his head for when Makoto came home and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Around nine in the evening, Haru received a call from Makoto's parents.

"Haru-chan?" his best friend mother asked.

"Hello, how's Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Not so great," she responded, "He's been having several headaches and he just passed out."

Haru nodded, "Keep me updated."

"Of course Haru-chan. I'll call you if anything else happens."

He doesn't know what else happened to Makoto until he received a call early in the morning a week later.

"He has amnesia." Makoto's mother said.

Haru's heart sank, "He lost his memory?"

He could hear his best friend's mother sigh on the phone, "Yes. The doctors reassured us it's only temporary."

"For how long?" Haru asked.

"We don't know. They said to give him some time. It could take a few hours or it could take years."

 _Years._ That's everything Makoto had lost in an instant. His memories with Haru went down the drain and it could take _years_ for them to come back. He could have to wait that long for his Makoto to come back. The Makoto that knew him inside out and was afraid of the ocean and hid behind him when scared. The same Makoto who was the embodiment of the sun and touched everybody's heart. The Makoto Haru was in love with.

"He's home with us right now," Makoto's mother continued, "You can see him if you'd like to."

"I-I'll pass." Haru declined. The black-haired boy figured it was too soon for him to see Makoto. He knew the moment he saw Makoto he would break down. He couldn't do that, not even in front of a Makoto who doesn't remember him.

"Alright," she said, "Just remember to bring in his homework from school alright?"

"Alright." He let the caller end the call first before ending it himself. He flopped onto his bed and allowed tears to roll down his face.

_Not fair._

He didn't even get a chance to make up with him over what happened between them. Now there's a chance that they could never make up.

After a week since Makoto had returned from the hospital. Haru had decided he was no longer going to hide from his best friend. Sure, he's dropped off his homework and stayed while he slept in the past week, but he never had an actual conversation with Makoto since he last visited the hospital. _Excluding_ the one time when Makoto pretended to be asleep as Haru apologized that he couldn't stay over any longer because he was missing so much practice.

As soon as he arrived Makoto's mother handed him a bowl of soup and asked him to deliver it to Makoto's room. Haru accepted it and took it to his best friend's room. Makoto was awake and doing homework. Those jade eyes lit up in recognition and Haru found himself frozen. He couldn't do this. But then Makoto's trademark smile appeared on his face and Haru felt himself relax. He could do it. If Makoto couldn't remember then Haru would just have to make this Makoto exactly like the one before. He could think of this as a clean slate. The incident never happened, and the two can carry on like before.

Haru had come to realize that it was impossible for Makoto to be exactly like how he was. Without his memories and in the condition he was in there were just certain things that were impossible for the brunette to replicate. For instance, his fear of the ocean. There was nothing Haru could do about that, not without getting Makoto to remember why he's afraid.

But despite that, he is still the same Makoto, the same one who smiles bring world peace and has the purest heart in the world. The same Makoto who Haru can read easily, and vice versa. He began to wonder if he's fallen in love with this new Makoto.

He woke up to the sun early rising and a warm body pressed against his. Haru turned around found himself facing Makoto again. Haru gasped and covered his mouth to lower the noise. _Don't panic._

He couldn't allow what happened last time to happen again. But he had no idea what to do. Haru laid back onto the bed, at least he was in his boxers still compared to last time. Next to him, he saw a text from Tamaki on Makoto's phone. Haru read it and placed it carefully down. There was no way to get out of this.

Trying to figure what to do, Haru fell asleep again and woke up to a frightened Makoto staring at him from across the room. _Oh no_. Haru was at a lost and had no idea what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Pretend like it didn't even happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some insight on what actually happened! But the full story on what happened is yet to come ;)
> 
> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru make up but not in the way you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt at writing smut so I'm sorry for how bad it is. I revised it so many times trying to improve it but this is the best I can do right now :') 
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto is left staring at his best friend as Haru climbed himself out of the pool. Had he heard him correctly? _You're never going to lose me_. Those were the words Haru told him. What kind of a response was that? And most importantly, what exactly did he meant by that?

Realizing Makoto was still in the pool, Haru offered his hand to the brunette. Makoto took the hand and thought how strange it was that it was Haru who was helping him up instead of the other way around. That wasn't the only strange thing. When Makoto stood up they didn't let go of their hands, instead, Haru intertwined them and looked up at Makoto. Those sapphire eyes looked at Makoto with so much love that it made his heart pound. The brunette cupped the shorter boy's face.

"Haru, are you...?"

Haru nodded.

Makoto's found himself unable to say anything. He felt the same way. Haru smiled as he started leading the taller boy to the locker room.

"C'mon it's getting late."

"That's my line." Makoto sighed.

\----

As they approached the stairway where they would have to part, Haru grabbed Makoto's elbow and pointed up to his house. "Come over today."

Makoto looked up at his own house. He should probably go up to his house and tell his parents but the way how Haru insisted with his hypnotizing eyes made the brunette simply nod and follow Haru. As soon as the door closed behind them, Haru's lips were attached to his. Makoto immediately reciprocated with one as insistent as Haru's. This was certainly different than their drunk kisses. Those were a lot more hungry and desperate. The way they were currently kissing was more passionate and underlined something more important. Perhaps it was the two of them receiving their years of longing, even with the memory gap.

 _The party._ Makoto started to feel guilty again as Haru lightly bit Makoto's lip. How could he do this to Haru? Before they could go any further Makoto pried Haru off of him.

"Haru..." Makoto began, "I-I can't do this. Not after what happened at the party."

Haru tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"L-look at the party the two of us, well we, uh..."

"I know," Haru interrupted, "I lied to you. I remember every bit of that night."

"Everything?" Makoto's face reddened, "Then why didn't you say so?"

Haru blushed and averted his eyes, "D-does it need an explanation? I was just as embarrassed as you were."

Makoto chuckled, "I guess not."

He placed his hands on either side of Haru's face and gave him a chaste kiss. Before he could pull away from Haru, Haru kissed him back more fervently. Haru was so eager Makoto found himself kissing back with the same energy. Haru bit again the brunette's lip and Makoto gasped. He took that as an opportunity to delve his tongue into Makoto's mouth. Makoto could feel Haru's body pressed up against him. Makoto grabbed Haru's butt and hoisted him up. The shorter boy gasped and wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist to keep himself up. Makoto's lips never detached from Haru's as he carried him into the living room. He pushed Haru against the wall for support as his lips trail down to his neck, sucking and biting without a care in the world.

"Makoto," Haru moaned, "Take off my shirt."

The brunette obliged as Haru unbuttoned Makoto's shirt. The black-haired boy began to suck on Makoto's collarbone stopping Makoto from completely removing Haru's shirt. He fought back a moan as the pleasure coursed through his body. This will definitely leave marks, just like the ones Makoto had left on Haru's. They were already starting to darken, tempting Makoto to trace his mouth over them until they're a permanent mark on Haru's body.

Makoto managed to take off Haru's shirt and delved in the feel of skin on skin. His thumb experimentally pinched Haru's nipple and the smaller teen lets out a gasp. His legs tighten their hold on Makoto's waist and they both realize that it's going to be hard to keep it that way.

"The floor," Haru said.

Makoto smiled mischievously, "Oh? You want the floor?"

Haru nodded as Makoto chuckled, "Don't you think up here is better?"

"Makoto," Haru said as he loosened his grip and began to slide down. Those sapphire eyes were looking up at him, his pupils dilated. " _Please_."

"Alright, alright," Makoto said as he backed away from the wall and grabbed Haru's butt, to make sure he wouldn't slide down, "The floor it is."

He laid Haru on the mat and the black-haired boy blushed as Makoto's lips trailed down his sides, sucking and biting everything he could get ahold of.

"Are you _trying_ to prevent me from swimming?" Haru asked.

"Not at all," Makoto responded as he thumbed Haru's nipples again, "I just want to make you feel good."

Haru's blush deepened as Makoto's hands fumbled with Haru's pants. Those blue eyes locked with jade ones.

"Haru is it--"

Haru sat up and kissed Makoto, his hands trailing down to his pants and started tugging them down.

"As long as it's together."

Their hands clumsily fumble as they take off their pants. Haru's eyes drifted down to Makoto's groin. The brunette blushed.

"Q-quit staring!"

The black-haired boy bent down and kissed the tent of his underwear. "What? I can't help myself but admire your big cock," He pulled down Makoto's underwear and freed his dick.

The brunette's out of words as Haru's smooth hands began to glide up and down his cock. Haru's lips connected to Makoto as he continued to stroke. If Haru's hands felt soft against his cock, he could imagine how much better Haru's lips would feel or his asshole--

"Haru," Makoto gasped.

Haru began to leave feather-like kisses up Makoto's neck. The hot breath that came from Haru's hovering mouth gave him goosebumps. Finally, Haru whispered into his ear, "Doesn't it feel good?"

The brunette was so breathless he only managed to nod. Haru felt like he was experienced in giving hand-jobs. When did he learn this? Makoto could feel his best friend smile as his hand smeared some of the pre-come leaking out.

Oh god, he could feel himself about to explode. And it's all thanks to Haru's gifted hands. Makoto's hands caressed Haru's thighs until they reached Haru's underwear, where his own neglected cock looked aching to get out.

"Haru," Makoto said in a more assertive tone.

In a flash, Makoto tugged Haru's underwear down. He took both of their lengths in his hand and began to stroke them. Haru threw his head back as he cried out. The brunette pushed Haru back onto the ground and began to kiss Haru's neck all over again.

"Does this feel good?" Makoto whispered into Haru's ear.

The black-haired boy nodded.

Haru's hands grabbed Makoto's shoulders as he panted under the brunette.

"M-Makoto, I'm going to--"

Makoto silenced Haru with a kiss. He too felt himself on the edge, his movement getting sloppier as he got closer and closer.

"Then come for me," Makoto answered as Haru finally orgasmed. Immediately following was Makoto, both of their come all over Makoto's hand and Haru's stomach.

Makoto lied down next to Haru and wrapped an arm around Haru's waist. The two didn't say a word, both choosing to hear each other's heartbeat to come to terms with themselves.

"Wow," Haru said after awhile.

Realizing what they had done, Makoto closed his eyes and groaned, a blush spreading all over his cheeks. He felt Haru's hand on his cheek and the brunette opened his eyes to find Haru smiling.

"Don't be ashamed. I enjoyed that."

Makoto's heart began to beat rapidly as Haru kissed Makoto again. They had crossed a line that shouldn't ever be crossed. Not in this state. And Makoto couldn't be more terrified.  
-  
"Haru-chan!" a little boy said, "Haru-chan!"

"I'm right here," another little boy answered.

The second little boy had striking blue eyes with black hair. He seemed calm and mature for somebody his age. He couldn't be any older than 6.

The two boys were currently at the playground. The Haru-chan was climbing the monkey bars, while the other was on the swings.

"Mommy said that two people who like each other get married." The first boy said.

"Yes? And?" Haru-chan asked.

"Well, I think we should get married!"

Haru-chan sputtered and his face turned red, "M-Makoto!"

"Huh? What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"W-why...would you want to marry me?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Makoto giggled as he jumped off the swings. He smiled up at the little boy at the bars, "I like you Haru-chan!"

Haru-chan blushed and turned his head away, "I-I like you too Makoto but uh..."

Makoto frowned, "What is it?"

"Mother said that marriage is in between a girl and a boy. And we're both boys..."

"Oh..." Makoto bowed his head in disappointment. He really wanted to marry Haru-chan.

"But!" Haru-chan released his grip on the bars and landed on the ground gracefully. "We can be better than married."

"Better?"

"Yeah, we can be best friends forever."

Makoto's jade eyes lit up, "Haru-chan!"

He hugged his friend, whose face turned even redder.

"I want to be your best friend forever and ever and ever Haru-chan!"

"Ah..." Haru-chan said a small smile on his face as he hugged his best friend back, "Me too..."

-

Makoto awakened with a jolt. He took a moment to orientate his sleepy state to realize he's in his room. The clock by his bed read 4 am. The brunette took a deep breath before lying back on his bed.

_I want to be your best friend forever and ever and ever Haru-chan!_

Why does that sound so familiar to him? His fingers trace the marks on his neck, the ones Haru gave him.

What an embarrassing memory. He absolutely didn't need to remember that after...wait _what_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wants to put a label on his relationship with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They walk to school as if nothing had happened between them the night before. Makoto eyed the marks on Haru's neck, the ones _he_ gave him. Why was Haru proudly showing his marks? Sure, Haru had said he had no shame but Makoto hadn't expected Haru to not even bother trying to cover the marks.

Meanwhile, Makoto's marks were hidden desperately with makeup he stole from his mother. He didn't want other people to know about what had happened between Haru and Makoto so soon. He was afraid of how everybody would react.

As soon as Haru walked into the room, all eyes landed on him. He was like a magnet, attracting everybody's attention. They all were staring at one thing; the marks on his neck. Makoto had always assumed that Haru was the type of person who hated attention and yet Haru seemed to be secretly enjoying every bit of the attention he received.

"Are those?"

"I think so!"

"Who gave him _that_?"

"Weren't you at the party last week? Makoto did it."

"But they're not dating are they?"

"Those two? They're a mystery."

That was one of the many things Makoto would hear while taking his seat at the back of the classroom. He glanced over to Haru who has already ignored his classmates and looking out the window. Makoto's eyes fell to the marks on Haru's neck. Why did he leave them out for everybody to see?

"Is there something wrong?" Haru asked.

Makoto opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out. For what he could say?

"Sorry Haru-chan, I spaced out," Makoto lied.

Haru's eyes widened and Makoto flushed in embarrassment. He hasn't called Haru that since the first time they met. By now, it's something uncharacteristic for Makoto to say. Why did he say that?

"Drop the -chan," Haru responded as he turned away.

It felt like nothing had changed but at the same time, it felt like this one thing altered the course of everything. And it's all because he gave Haru a hand-job.

\-----

Haru sat exactly 6.5 centimeters closer to Makoto during lunch. To anybody else, it wasn't a big deal, but for Makoto it was. It really narrowed the already short distance between them. If either of them wanted to do, they could rest their head on the other's shoulder with no trouble.

The black-haired boy in a sleepy state does exactly that in the middle of lunch. After homeroom, Haru had raised the collar of his shirt to hide the marks on his neck, but now that Haru was resting his shoulder on Makoto, the marks could be seen again. Nagisa was the first to notice.

"Hey, Haru-chan, what's that on your neck?"

Haru sleepily grunted and nuzzled his head against Makoto's shoulder.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa pouted, "Did somebody give you that?"

Haru continued to ignore Nagisa leaving the blonde to look for answers through Makoto.

"Well?" He asked.

Makoto could feel himself sweating. Should he answer? Should he not answer? What was he supposed to say when he had no idea what was going on himself?

"Well..."

"Nagisa don't ask personal questions," Rei chastised, "You're making them uncomfortable." Rei's eyes fell onto Haru's neck for a split second before shifting away. He probably had already come to his own conclusions. Whatever they were, they were better than what Makoto could explain.

The last one to notice was Kou who was busy on the phone until Rei reprimanded Nagisa. Obviously, she was not paying attention for she smiled as if there was no tension in the air.

"Sorry boys, what were you all talking about?" Red eyes shifted to Makoto and Haru and her eyes twinkled at the sight of Haru sleeping on Makoto's shoulder. Anger briefly washed over Makoto. Why would she look at Haru like that? Finally, her eyes trained onto Haru's neck. "Are those..."

Kou reached out to examine Haru's neck more closely but a strong hand captured her wrist. The red-head looked surprised at Makoto who was gritting his teeth.

"Leave him alone," Makoto ordered.

"Right..." Kou blushed and looked away, "Sorry I was just curious."

A heavy silence fell upon the group of five. Neither one was sure what to say. Finally, the bell rung and the five of them began to gather their stuff. Rei quickly ushered Nagisa away from the group. Kou stayed behind anxiously fiddling with her lunch box.

"Makoto."

The brunette looked up at Kou, "Yes?"

'I'm... I'm really happy for the both of you," Kou said with a blush, "Congrats!"

"What?" Makoto asked.

The redhead's eyes widened, "Y-you and Haru aren't...?"

Makoto looked down at the still sleeping teenager. _What were they?_ Makoto chuckled and smiled at Kou.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right, sorry..."

Kou dashed away from the pair. Makoto gently shoved Haru's shoulder.

"Hey, we have to get to class."

Haru mumbled, "I don't want to."

"Haru..."

Haru's hand snaked behind Makoto's neck and he brought his head down. Their lips smashed together briefly, just enough time for the two to share a passionate kiss. Makoto pulled away quickly, his face reddening.

"H-Haru! We're in school!"

_And we haven't even established our relationship. C'mon Haru tell me; Are we more than friends?_

"Don't be ridiculous," Haru mumbled, "Nobody's around."

Makoto looked around the rooftop and found that Haru was right. Nobody was present to witness the kiss.

Haru laid down on the ground, using his arm as a pillow as he sighed.

"See? Let me sleep for a bit."

The brunette shook his head, "We have a class to get to."

Haru reached out to Makoto's hand and loosely held it as he began to doze off. At this rate, they'll be late to class. And he knew Haru was willing to convince Makoto to make an exception for once, but he was going to have none of it. The brunette stood up and lifted Haru hoisting him over his shoulder. Haru was surprisingly lighter than he thought.

"What are you--

"Getting you to class."

The shorter boy pushed himself off of Makoto and stood up.

"Let's go then," he had his face turned away but Makoto can still see the hint of red on his ears. _Cute_.

\-----  
There was a first year meeting in the gym meaning that Makoto and Haru would be alone for the first half hour of practice.

They changed in silence, missing the boisterous antics of the others. As Makoto unbuttoned his pants he noticed that Haru was unsurprisingly already dressed, leaning against the shelves. Usually, Haru would just dive into his beloved water but today he hung back. As Makoto finished changing, Haru approached him.

Now that he was shirtless and up-close, the other marks Makoto had given him were visible. Haru's finger came up to one of Makoto's marks and traced the outline of the makeup covering it. Haru had been acting strange all day, and Makoto was still trying to figure it all out. He's sure the old Makoto would have known what was going on the moment he realized what was happening.

"Haru."

Those sapphire eyes looked up.

"Haru, are we--"

The black-haired boy silenced him with a kiss.

"We are us."

Makoto bit his lip. He wanted a straight-forward answer, an answer that would satisfy him.

Haru's hand grasped Makoto's and tugged him away from their cubbies.

"C'mon the water is waiting," Haru eagerly said as they exited their locker room.

"Alright," Makoto chuckled as Haru dragged him to the pool.

Once the pool was in sight the black-haired teen released Makoto's hand and dove into his beloved water. The brunette hung back for a few seconds admiring the way his best friend swam in the water. He looked like he was in complete bliss. Makoto followed Haru into the water and swam a few warm-up laps. He then laid on his back and floated on the water. He let the sun hit his face as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

He knew Haru was floating somewhere in the pool too. Makoto wondered where he was.

"Haru?" Makoto called out.

"Mm?" the voice sounded close.

The brunette reached out his hand in that direction until his hand grabbed onto another. He intertwined their fingers and refused to let go.

He felt Haru's lips on his own. For a second an image flashed through his head. Two young boys floating in a pool at night. They're holding hands. Eyes the color of the ocean reflect the moonlight as they stare into emerald ones.

Makoto opened his eyes to find those same eyes, now reflecting sunlight, staring so affectionally at him. Makoto's eyes widened. A memory had just emerged. And now to come to think about it, he dreamed of one last night too didn't he? Makoto's heart swelled with joy, he was finally regaining memory!

"Haru," Makoto said with a smile, "I think I'm beginning to--"

"Nagisa, I've already told you. Makoto-senpai confirmed that they aren't dating, so it couldn't have been him."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Gou-chan! And I'll prove it to you right now!"

The first years were coming. Haru released his hold of Makoto and resumed swimming his laps. Makoto decided to follow Haru's example, though he was confused as to why Haru didn't cover his marks and yet fled at the sound of their friends coming in.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa called out as the three of them entered through the gates, "I can't believe you've already started without us! How mean!"

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled,"Well Haru got impatient."

Nagisa pouted as the others passed by him, "Haru-chan!"

Haru continued to swim his laps as if he didn't hear the blonde. Makoto went up to the ladders and hoisted himself up, deciding to wait for the others outside of the pool. Just as soon as he left Nagisa's eyes were trained onto Makoto's neck and collarbone. The blonde gave a devious smile.

"Mako-chan...." Nagisa shook his head with a _tsk_.

"What?" the brunette asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No! It's just..." the blonde pointed to Makoto's neck, "What happened to you?"

Makoto's hand instinctively slapped his neck checking if he had something that could be rubbed off. He looked down and saw the make-up he had covering his marks had ran down. He blushed realizing why Nagisa was smiling like that.

"Um, I uh--

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei called out from inside, "You need to change!"

"Right, coming!" Nagisa responded before laughing, "I just _knew_ the two of you would make up in that way."

Makoto bit his lip, "Nagisa we, we're not--"

The blonde was already out of earshot to hear what Makoto had to say. Defeated, the brunette sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his toes in. Haru swam up to Makoto. The black-haired boy intertwined their fingers, those sapphire eyes looking up curiously at his best friend.

"Is this why you didn't cover up?" Makoto asked.

His best friend shrugged, "One of them."

"What are the others?"

Haru smirked, "I don't kiss and tell."

Makoto pressed his forehead against Haru's and inhaled the lovely scent of the beach mixed with chlorine. Haru's signature scent.

"But you like kissing," Makoto teased.

"Hmm," Haru pushed himself up a bit so that their lips can meet in a chaste kiss, "I do."

Before Haru could pull away, Makoto grabbed Haru's face and kissed him again. Haru's lips felt smooth, despite being in the water for so long and tasted just like they've always have: like heaven. They kiss for who knows how long until they hear the sound of rustling from the chainlink fence. Immediately the two pull apart and turn to see a soccer ball leaning against the fence. A girl from the soccer team immediately followed to retrieve it. She locked eyes with the couple and waved. The brunette waved back while Haru simply nodded in acknowledgment. The girl turned around and walked away.

Once they were sure she was gone, Makoto's hand traces the visible marks on Haru's collarbone in fascination. _He's_ the one who gave him that. Nobody else. And yet it seems like they aren't anything more than friends. If only Haru could clarify what he was feeling...

"Would you...like to go to the beach sometime?" Makoto asked as he distractedly played with Haru's hair.

Haru nodded, "I would like that."

The brunette smiled, "How about this weekend?"

"Perfect," Haru responded with a smile.

The black-haired boy leaned in for a kiss.

"C'mon Nagisa the senpais are waiting."

The two pull apart before their lips could meet. Makoto's eyes averted to anywhere else but Haru's direction.

-

A Haru, one that couldn't be any older than fifteen leaned against the doorframe of Makoto's bedroom. He's in jeans and a black sweatshirt, a tray of soup in his hands. A sick Makoto watched his best friend set the tray down and run his fingers through his hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Haru asked.

Makoto leaned into the touch and sighed blissfully. The best part about being sick was a doting Haru. It always healed Makoto's aching unrequited heart.

"Much better," Makoto replied.

"Sit up," Haru commanded as he took the bowl of soup, "You need to eat."

"Ah but--

"No buts. I'm even feeding it to you today."

Makoto's eyes widened, and he blushed slightly as Haru lifted the spoon. He held it out to Makoto but didn't force it. The brunette's heart pounded against his chest as he opened his mouth.

"Does it taste good?" Haru asked.

"Really good!" Makoto replied joyfully.

Haru smiled as he offered another spoonful to the brunette.

"Ah, but this tastes nothing like mom's usual..."

His mother's soup was usually with meat and noodles. This soup had more vegetables than anything. It still tasted good, maybe even better.

Haru's smile subtly turned into a smirk, "That's because _I_ made it."

"Really!?"

In an instant, his sick day had changed from great to even better.

Haru's smile faltered, his face turning redder as he turned his head away, "Is that...a problem?"

"No, of course not, oh Haru it's--"

Makoto froze when he realized what were the words that Makoto was about to ramble out of his mouth. If he had continued, he might as well just ended up confessing to his best friend and _that_ was something he didn't want to do. Especially in the feverish, snotty, state he was in.

"You're good," Makoto smiled reassuringly, his hand taking hold of his best friend's free one, "I liked it."

Haru's eyes sparkle for a moment as he glanced down at their joined hands. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because you're helpless in the kitchen."

"Haru..." Makoto whined.

"It's true. You have to learn how to cook."

"Or maybe you can be my personal chef when we're adults," Makoto joked.

Haru's eyes widened and Makoto blushed.

"I mean, that's only if we still live near each other and--"

"We'll figure it out," Haru interrupted, both of his hands clasping Makoto's, "When the time comes we'll put the pieces of the puzzle together."

Makoto smiled as he settled back into his pillow gazing up at Haru's ethereal face. He could already feel sleep overcoming him. He raised his free hand and ran his fingers through the black hair of his best friend.

"Of course we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!  
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru have a date at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

_The ocean..._

_Why is it so vast? So deep? So blue?_

_The ocean..._

-  
The weather outside was the nicest it's ever been. It's sunny without a single cloud in the sky. The water from the sea reflects the sunlight making it sparkle in the afternoon sun.

Makoto dropped his things and stretched out. It's going to be a good day. Haru was with him, they were alone in a pretty secluded part of the beach and they were going to have a nice swim.

The brunette glanced at his best friend to see his sapphire eyes sparkling at the sight of his beloved water. Makoto chuckled. Haru turned his head to the brunette, eyebrows slightly raised in question.

"It's a nice day out today Haru," Makoto said.

"Yeah," Haru agreed.

"It's perfect for swimming," Makoto added.

Haru took off his shirt and hurriedly removed his pants. Like always, his jammers were underneath. Haru turned around, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean.

"Go ahead," Makoto said as he settled his things on the sand, "I'll be there in a bit."

Haru nodded as he excitedly ran off into the ocean. The brunette took a moment to watch him. He's floating on his back, a content smile on his face. Makoto smiles too before turning back to work on setting things up.

If he was honest with himself, he was reluctant to get into the water. It's not that he's afraid of the ocean, but the dream he had last night was still messing with his head.

In the dream, he was a little boy again, couldn't be any older than 8 or 9 years old and he's standing by the dock with a younger Haru. The two of them are watching a line of people in white. There's so many people, and none of them have a smile on their face. And yet they all have different expressions. Some are crying, others are just blankly staring into space. There are confused little children who still haven't grasped the concept of what's going on. But Makoto understood.

It was a funeral. A funeral for all the sailors that died out in the storm. And one of them was a friend of the two young boys. Makoto was petrified. That was the power of the ocean. It was a monster that could take you in at any moment. And Makoto found himself afraid of the ocean.

Meaning the old Makoto was afraid of the ocean, and yet he isn't. He's not sure how to feel about it. The poor boy lost a close friend to the ocean. But the dream only offered the events of the memory, he doesn't have any memory attached to why the sailor was so important to him. All he knew was that the ocean was something he was afraid, perhaps he still _should_ be afraid.

But for some reason, despite the fact that he knows it, he's not afraid.

"Makoto?" Haru called out from the water.

"Uh, I'm coming!" Makoto responded as he took off his shirt and ran into the sea. Immediately the waves push him further and further away from the shore until he's reached Haru.

The brunette took Haru's hand and kissed it. Haru smiled as he dove underwater bringing Makoto down with him. The reef below them is beautiful and vibrant, fishes of all kinds swam around the colorful corals. And the best part of it all was Haru.

He looked like he belonged with the reefs, like a merman, but with legs. His black hair was floating up, swiping away his bangs and revealing his whole face. Haru's blue eyes sparkle in a different way underwater. It's like there's a secret part of the ocean, waiting to be unlocked in those eyes.

Makoto's hands take his best friend's face before kissing him. His heart swelled as Haru kissed him back. Makoto pulled them up to the surface to breathe. Their feet land on the coral and Makoto could feel the fish swirl around his feet.

The brunette was barely able to catch his breath before Haru's lips are on his again. This time it was more hungry and desperate. Makoto's surprised but he quickly responds with as much desperation as Haru. Haru nipped teasingly on Makoto's lips and Makoto chuckled as he opened his mouth letting Haru shove his inside. Haru wrapped his arm and Makoto's neck as he thrusted his hips against Makoto's. The two moaned in pleasure as they continued to make out. Finally, the two detach. Makoto rested his forehead against Haru before quickly pecking his lips.

"The water feels nice doesn't it?" Makoto asked.

Haru's smile widened. To come and think about Haru, a water lover, was best friends with a person who was afraid of the ocean. How damaging could that be? Haru must have been annoyed with him for so long. Or even worse suffered because he had to sacrifice his beloved water for Makoto.

Makoto's grip on Haru tightened as he wondered what were all the things Haru had to do for the Makoto he used to be.

"You know, the old you used to hate going to the beach," Haru said as his fingers traced the very faded marks on Makoto's collarbone, "You were afraid of the ocean."

Makoto smiled sheepishly, "Well, that must have been annoying Haru. I'm sorr-

"I hated it too. The waves made it hard for me to swim, and besides, if you're not in the water with me, there's no point."

"Haru?" Makoto was surprised to hear that Haru didn't mind the fact that he used to be afraid of the ocean.

"But I guess, since you're not afraid anymore, we can be like this a lot more," Haru admitted with flushed cheeks.

Makoto smiled, brushing back the wet bangs of Haru, "Yeah I'd like that Haru. I'd want to stay like this forever."

Suddenly he heard the sound growling of stomachs and Makoto laughed.

"Alright Haru, let's go and eat lunch," the brunette offered his hand to Haru and kissed the hand before swimming to shore.

The two settled under the umbrella Makoto had set up earlier and snuggled on the towels they had. Makoto kissed Haru's cheek as the latter set up lunch.

Haru shoved Makoto away, "Stop, I need to bring out the food."

"Hmm," Makoto ignored Haru's complaint as he kissed Haru's lips, "I'm just so hungry, I could devour you."

A blush crept up Haru's cheek as he turned his head away, " _Stop_."

Makoto smiled teasingly, "Alright, I'll stop." His eyes went down to focus on their lunch which was prepared by Haru. It was mackerel as always, with green curry. Makoto gasped.

"Thank you Haru!" Makoto hugged Haru.

The black-haired boy scoffed, "Well, you're not going to get any if I don't finish setting up."

Makoto chuckled as he kissed Haru's cheek again, "You're the best Haru."  
-  
After eating the two sit on the towel and watch the ocean. Haru's head rested on Makoto's shoulder as the brunette's arm held him. The two are half asleep, warm and full from lunch. Makoto thinks Haru was actually dozing, judging by the way too relaxed atmosphere. Makoto looked down to Haru whose eyes turned out to be open but distant, focusing on the ocean. As if noticing Makoto's stare, Haru's eyes looked up to the brunette.

"Hey," Makoto said as he lightly tapped Haru's nose, "Ready to swim now?"

Haru removed his head from Makoto's shoulder and crawled on top of the brunette's lap, "Not yet, I want to..."

His forehead rested against Makoto's, his hands holding the brunette's face as he sighed. His hot breath danced across Makoto's face and sent shivers all over his body.

"W-we haven't--" Haru's face reddened as he struggled to get out his words, "Not since the last time you were at my..."

It's true. They haven't done anything _explicit_ (aside from a few make-out sessions whenever they found themselves alone) since Makoto came over to Haru's that one time. It's been so long that their marks have mostly faded aside from a few. Makoto's thumb was currently ghosting over what remains of one. His mind wandered back to that time, he wanted to do it again too. He _needed_ to have Haru again.

Makoto gripped Haru's waist before kissing him sensually. Haru immediately reciprocated. Makoto bit Haru's lip, and Haru immediately opened his mouth letting Makoto shove his tongue into Haru's mouth. Their tongues danced as Haru's hand reveled with Makoto's hair. Haru moaned as Makoto's hands drifted down to his ass. Makoto could feel the pool of heat developing as they continued to make out.

Haru's hips grinded against Makoto's. The brunette immediately moaned as he threw his head back. Haru's lips attached themselves to his neck as he continued to grind against Makoto.

Makoto whimpered as Haru's lips detached from his neck and pulled away completely. As Haru rode Makoto, the brunette could look into the lustful eyes of Haru. Pupils so dilated the ocean blue eyes looked like the sea at night, with only the stars to reflect the water. Haru's lips are slightly swollen from making out with the brunette and his hair was messy. He could feel Haru's erection against his. It pleasured the brunette to know that he's not the only one. Makoto's lips met Haru's once again.

As they made out, Makoto's hand slipped under Haru's swim suit and began to stroke his cock.

"Ah, fuck," Haru breathed out.

"Feels good doesn't it?" The brunette chuckled.

Haru's hands gripped Makoto's shoulders as he rode on his lap, the movement of his ass against the brunette's erection in tune with the way Makoto stroked his erection. Makoto's thumb slid over the tip of Haru's cock causing the black-haired boy to throw his head back in a pleasured moan.

"Mmm, you're really enjoying this," Makoto mused as he lightly nipped Haru's neck.

He could feel Haru's neck vibrate a bit from the small chuckle he released. "What can I say? You're good at this."

Pre-come was leaking out of the cock. Haru's moaning was getting louder and his grinding was slowing down as he got closer and closer to release. Makoto kissed the top of Haru's sweaty forehead as he goes in for the kill-

Suddenly, Makoto found himself laying down on the sand Haru laying over him with the most lustful look on his face. New hickeys were starting to form on Haru's neck, the skin turning purple. Haru's eyes were wide like saucers and as dark as an abyss in the ocean. It took the brunette a moment to realize Haru pushed him down.

Haru's lips ravished Makoto's, tongues mixing and saliva dripping down Makoto's chin. Makoto opened his mouth to speak, only to have Haru shove his tongue into his mouth and the words to be immediately lost from the ecstasy. One of Haru's hands slid down Makoto's bare chest, groping and feeling every part of Makoto. Makoto's hands are groping Haru's ass again, feeling the roundness and thickness of it all.

Finally, they stop kissing, a trail of saliva between their swollen and red mouths as they catch their breath. If they kept going like this, Makoto's pants would have to come off. After a few moments, Haru's lips attach themselves to Makoto's hips, leaving a trail of feather-like kisses.

"Haru," Makoto moaned, "What are you doing?"

Sapphire eyes look up from the kissing and Haru slowly crawled over Makoto. He mouthed Makoto's collarbone, making sure that it'll leave marks as he made his way up until he reached Makoto's ear. He lightly nibbled at the lobe.

"I'm not coming until you do," Haru whispered into the brunette's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Haru kissed Makoto's ear before sitting up and gliding his hands down Makoto's sides again, eyes never leaving Makoto's. Haru's lips found the tent of Makoto's pants and he looked up, blue eyes sparkling before pulling them down. Immediately his hard cock sprang free and Haru bent down a little more. Jade eyes widen in realization of what Haru was planning to do. Haru tentatively grabbed Makoto's throbbing erection. His lips inched closer and closer to the tip. Makoto studied the way Haru looked as he slowly darted his tongue out. He licked the top of Makoto's cock, sending the heat all over his body directly to his erection. Makoto covered his mouth in an attempt to silence the moan threatening to escape.

A smirk formed on Haru's face as he opened his mouth and took in the whole head. He swirled his tongue along the shaft as he took in more and more. The brunette at this point has completely lost it, crying out at the top of his lungs. Makoto's hand was tugging Haru's hair as the other stayed close to his mouth. Whatever Haru's mouth couldn't cover, his hands accounted for it.

"Ah, Haru..." Makoto gasped, "Fuck, this feels...so good, please, don't stop..."

He could feel Haru smirking as his tongue swirled around the tip again. Haru continued to suck making Makoto moan in pleasure. If it felt this amazing being inside Haru's mouth, imagine how amazing Haru would feel if he was--

Makoto's face reddened even more thinking about that.

"Haru, I'm gonna, I'm gonna--"

He orgasmed with a loud cry into Haru's mouth. He watched as Haru swallowed all of it without hesitance. As he felt his limbs go numb, Haru released his cock with a loud _pop_.

"Haru...you shouldn't have--"

"I wanted to," Haru responded, "You didn't force me to do anything."

The black-haired boy leaned down to the brunette's lips and kissed him. Makoto could taste his own come from Haru's lips.

"You're amazing."

His jade eyes drifted down to Haru's neglected cock. His hands began to stroke it again in a lazy pattern until Haru came as well.

Coming down from their high Haru rested his head on Makoto's chest. The brunette wrapped an arm around his waist. They stayed silent, the only noises they made were their panting. Makoto ran his hand through his best friend's hair and kissed his forehead again.

Makoto was starting to feel himself drifting into sleep when they heard rustling. Haru's sapphire eyes widened as he got up.

"Shit," Haru cursed as he scrambled for his jammers.

Makoto sat up in a panic struggling to pull up his own, "Oh my god, we can't be seen like this!"

Haru furiously wiped off his come before slipping on his jammers, "Makoto clean yourself as well!"

The rustling was starting to get louder meaning whoever was in the vicinity was getting closer.

"Haru, I don't have enough time to clean myself, I need to look decent now."

"No, you're going to feel uncomfortable," Haru argued, "Here's a tissue."

"Haru I can't--"

"Now!"

"Makoto! Haru! Fancy meeting you two here!" a pink-haired teenager came into view.

Makoto threw the towel he was laying down on over himself and covered his naked body. Haru stepped in front of him.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever! I've been wondering how you guys have been!" the boy continued, "Especially you Haru! I haven't seen you since...well...forever!"

Haru rolled his eyes, "It's been 6 weeks Kisumi."

Makoto cleaned the already drying come under the blanket.

"Exactly!" Kisumi cooed, "And you!" he pointed to the brunette, "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Makoto blushed, "Uh, I am um, fine I guess?"

"Oh thank god, I was really worried you know. I'm glad your head is feeling much better since the incident. How are your memories?"

The brunette and Haru froze, "You...know about that?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, your head trauma was--"

"Makoto hasn't regained his memory yet," Haru interrupted.

"Really? Aw man I'm sorry, I hope you feel better soon!"

"Thank you."

Makoto's eyes met Haru asking him to do a favor.

"Hey I was wondering why are you under the covers? It's really hot you know..."

"Ah!" Haru grabbed Kisumi's shoulders and whirled him around so that Kisumi's back was facing Makoto. "Look at that!"

"Look at what?" the pink-haired teen asked.

"T-that!"

"What?"

"The-the bird in the sky look!" Haru said.

Makoto used the aversion to stand up and pull up his jammers. Haru kept Kisumi from turning around but kept a close eye on the brunette to make sure everything was okay.

"Haru," Kisumi snorted, "What are you trying to--"

"Look over there! It's a fish out of water!" Haru whirled Kisumi again and turned to the brunette mouthing, "Are we clear?"

Makoto nodded with a smile, "We're clear," he mouthed.

"I don't see it! Where is it?!"

Haru stepped away from Kisumi with a shrug, "I think it suddenly evaporated."

"Aww," he whined, "I was really excited to see it..." As Kisumi whined he wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulders, "What did it look like?"

Haru slapped Kisumi's hand and sided with Makoto, "A fish."

Kisumi pouted again, "Haru...why are you always so mean to me?"

Haru scoffed and turned his head away.

"Now Haru," Makoto chastised, "Let's not be rude. I'm sorry Kisumi Haru's been looking forward to today."

Kisumi narrowed his eyes as if he was analyzing something like proximity of the two, the way their hands were slowly inching closer and closer to each other craving for touch. Kisumi closed his eyes and smirked waving off all the tension that had been created , "It's alright, I _totally_ get it. Well, I'll let you two _get it on_ then. If you want to hang out later I'm at the beach with my brother and a few of his friends. Later!"

Who exactly was that guy? And why was Haru being so hostile towards him?

The moment Kisumi was out of sight, Haru's hand immediately grasped Makoto's and began tugging him towards the water.

"Haru?!"

"C'mon, the water is waiting for us!" Haru turned around blue eyes sparkling with so much so joy and excitement. His smile is the biggest and most beautiful one Makoto has seen yet, and for a moment he thought Haru was going to laugh.

Makoto smiled back letting Haru drag him into the ocean, knowing that the day was only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
